


Breaking Hearts Mending Dreams

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to help his team win Nationals, Fuji takes a path that is far darker than anyone realizes. When Yukimura and the others at Rikkai figure out what it is Fuji has been doing to Niou, they aren't happy. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being different meant just that, and an ability not to give a damn when family, so-called friends or classmates made fun of you. Niou Masaharu enjoyed being who he was; his hair bleached platinum, a rat-tail tied in it and a t-shirt collection of the most random, strange and obscene messages he could find. He always made sure to wear one under his school uniform just to push a few extra buttons.

His confidence extended to tennis, even though the upper classmen took great joy in tormenting him as much as possible. Niou just took whatever was thrown at him without complaint, smirking all the time.

But there was at least one boy who seemed to realize that under the tricks, the jokes, the attitude and the smirk was a boy who was lost and hurting. A boy who was only just holding things together when he was away from the tennis court. Yukimura Seiichi saw a boy who needed love desperately, but didn't know how to ask for it. Yukimura watched Niou every day, saw what happened and finally decided to put a stop to it.

"Genichiro, Renji, I need your help at practice today," Yukimura said to his two best friends, the other thirds of the Three Demons of Rikkai, a trio quickly proving they should be obeyed and feared for what they could do on and off the court.

"What is it, Yukimura?" Sanada Genichiro asked.

"I want to make the upper classmen on the team leave Niou-kun alone."

Sanada choked on some rice. It wasn't that he didn't like Niou, but he really didn't approve of his attitude. Yanagi Renji actually cracked his eyes open. "There's a 90% chance Seiichi has seen something we have missed, Genichiro."

"The upper classmen have moved beyond normal harassment and I fear for Niou's safety," Yukimura said. "But to take on both the buchou and fukubuchou, I'll need your support and backing."

"Of course, Yukimura," Sanada said immediately. "They shouldn't even hold those positions with their lax attitude towards training and lack of respect for others."

Yanagi, eyes closed again, looked towards the tennis courts. "After today there is a 75% chance they will no longer hold those positions," he said, "and a 25% chance you and Seiichi will."

"Isn't it nice to know the odds of your actions, Genichiro?" Yukimura asked with a soft smile.

"Only on the tennis court," Sanada replied with a glance at Yanagi. There were days he wondered where the numbers actually came from.  
********************

Niou was late to practice that afternoon for reasons he chose not to explain, accepting the punishment from the captain silently with a smirk. He wasn't sure why the punishment was picking up tennis balls because that was a responsibility of the seventh graders anyway, and bit back a cry of pain when three tennis balls slammed into his back and ribs. Niou went to the ground quickly and covered his head.

When no more blows came, Niou risked peeking out and saw feet in front of his face. As they were facing away from him he looked up further until he saw very distinctive blue hair. "Yukimura," he whispered.

"Enough," Yukimura said softly, his gentle voice floating over the now silent courts. "This is not right."

Sanada hit a ball back at the vice-captain hard enough to take the older boy to the ground. "Anyone else?" he barked looking around.

"There is a 98% chance buchou will throw his racket at us," Yanagi muttered.

Yukimura caught the thrown racket and handed it to Niou. "Join us, Niou-kun," he said. "I know you're strong enough to stand up for yourself. Now show everyone else."

Two more seventh graders, Bunta Marui and Kuwahara Jackal, joined them as Niou stood and stretched carefully to be sure nothing was broken. Yukimura smiled at the rest of his team mates, a smile that made his eyes freeze. "Tennis is about working together to win," he said, voice as hard as his eyes. "It is about pushing yourself beyond your limits and into places that you never knew existed. It is not about abusing power granted to you by another. Tennis balls and rackets are weapons only during a game and never to intentionally hurt another, even during a game." He moved towards the captain, Sanada and Yanagi at his back. "And cowards should not be in charge of this team. We are going to Nationals and we will win, but we will not do so under your leadership."

"You're just a seventh grader," the captain laughed. "What do you think you can do?"

Yanagi opened his eyes. "There is a one hundred percent chance Genichiro will hit you if you don't shut up."

"I am the Child of God and one of the Three Demons of Rikkai," Yukimura said. "I will be one of the three to take this team to Nationals. And then, we will come and deal with you."

"Why wait so long?" the captain sneered. "Do it now."

Yukimura's smile changed, although Sanada and Yanagi were the only ones who noticed. "Because it will be so much more fun to watch you anticipate the pain before the final blow falls," he said, voice deadly sweet. "But if you're that insistent for pain, I suppose we can oblige you. Sanada?"

Sanada handed his racket to Yanagi and stepped forward. "You're not worth my time," he hissed and back-handed the captain hard enough to spin the older boy around three times before he finally fell to the ground in a heap.

Yukimura turned to the now stunned and silent tennis team. "I have the full backing of the school administration and advisor," he said. "Stay and you will see a win at Nationals this year. Or be a coward and run away with this slime. The choice is yours."

And the rumor started that there was a pale blue and yellow fire surrounding the Three Demons when they took over the tennis team.  
********************

"Niou, you don't have to tell me, but why were you late to practice?" Yukimura asked once the six seventh-graders were in the clubhouse after practice.

"It's not that big a deal," Niou replied. "I noticed this seventh-grader on the golf course who I was trying to convince to come try tennis and I lost track of time."

"What'd he say?" Marui asked popping his gum.

"That he'd think about it."

Yanagi looked over. "The chance he told you that just to get rid of you is..."

"Oi, Yanagi, not everything is about numbers and data," Niou interrupted. "And this is one time I'd rather not know."

"What's his name?" Yukimura asked.

"Yagyuu Hiroshi."

"We will need more strong players after today," Sanada said. "I can't believe how many people chose to follow those creeps."

"They'll be sorry," Yukimura smiled.

Everyone stared at him, none of them quite brave enough to break the suddenly tense silence in the room. Fortunately there was a knock at the door. Sanada opened it and stared hard at the stranger standing there. The boy had perfectly parted light brown hair and silver glasses that hid his eyes from view. "Yes?"

"Is Niou-kun here?"

"Hey, Yagyuu; what's up?" Niou asked.

"I'll try one game, if only to prove to you that I belong on the golf course," Yagyuu said pushing his glasses back into place.

Yukimura looked over. "What if you lose, Yagyuu-kun?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It sounds to me like you plan to beat Niou at his own game to show that you cannot play tennis," Yukimura said sweetly. "When, in fact, if you did manage to beat Niou you would be very good at tennis indeed, and we would want you to stay."

"I believe you're reading too much into my words," Yagyuu said. "I don't believe I could beat any of you at tennis because I've never played before."

"You should," Yukimura said, "it's a really fun game and we're looking for new players. Niou, why don't you show Yagyuu-kun the basics and then we'll have a game."

And that was how a poor, confused Yagyuu Hiroshi realized he was fighting a losing battle and joined the tennis team. The won Nationals later that year under the leadership of the Three Demons. Niou and Yagyuu debuted as a doubles team, winning every match in perfect sets.

And a blue-eyed tensai realized something had to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

All seven of the Rikkai starters – Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, Niou, Yagyuu, Marui and Jackal – had fans in Rikkai Dai. They learned to deal with the whispers, squeals and sighs when they walked around campus and while they practiced. Notes, presents and food left in their lockers was brought to the clubhouse to be reviewed and distributed to anyone who wanted it and food was shared out equally. They learned the hard way to keep a close eye on Marui if there was more than one cake around. Sanada still had nightmares about the hyper boy trying to kiss him.

“Oi,” Niou called as he and Yagyuu walked into the clubhouse one Friday before practice, “has Marui already had his cake today?”

“No,” Marui replied quickly looking up.

“Sanada-kun?” Yagyuu asked.

“Give it to him,” Sanada sighed. “Marui, go eat outside.”

“We have tryouts today,” Yukimura reminded his regulars minus Marui who had fled with his cake. “I want everyone out on the courts and warmed up in ten minutes.”

“Yes sir.”

“Was there a note with the cake, Niou-kun?” Yagyuu asked as they changed into their uniforms.

“Yeah, a weird one,” Niou replied making a face. He’d given up trying to get his best friend to drop the honorific when talking to him. Yagyuu was a gentleman to the core. “Take a look.”

“Your grace on the tennis courts reminds me of sakura petals drifting in the breeze,” Yagyuu read. “You move as smoothly as a stream flowing over stones, ever moving around anything in your path. Your beauty is bright and sunny, and I wish for you to be mine.”

“Like I said, weird.”

“It would seem, Niou-kun, that you have a secret admirer.” Yagyuu handed the note back. “Do you recognize the handwriting?”

“Nope, maybe it’s a new student.” Niou followed his partner out onto the courts to start stretching. They’d be playing against older kids for the day, helping the Three Demons get a look at everyone. “It’s not like I’m going to lose sleep over it or anything.”

“Yeah, we have enough to worry about,” Yagyuu pushed his glasses up, “like exactly how much sugar was in that cake.”

Niou started laughing. “Again?”

Across the court Marui was chasing Sanada in a circle around Yukimura and Yanagi. It was hard to tell exactly how Yanagi felt about it because he had his eyes closed as always, but Yukimura was amused. At least, that was the first impression given by his smile. The starters, however, knew better.

“They are never going to believe this wasn’t intentional,” Niou muttered as he and Yagyuu scrambled up. “I am so dead.”

“It’s hardly your fault, Niou-kun,” Yagyuu said just before he grabbed Marui. Niou quickly grabbed Marui’s feet and helped hold him still. “We’ll just take him back to the clubhouse, Yukimura-kun.”

“Thank you,” Yukimura smiled. “Jackal, go with them and stay with your doubles partner until he calms down again. Niou, Yagyuu, I need you both out here for play as soon as possible.”

“We’ll be right back,” Niou promised as the group hurried off.

Yukimura turned to Sanada. “Now then, Genichiro, I want your word that you will not blame Niou for this,” he said. “He’s in my class and he didn’t have a chance to buy that cake before practice.”

“He could’ve done it on his way to school this morning,” Sanada grumbled.

“Sanada, be reasonable. Niou knows the truth and he wouldn’t risk my ire for a prank. He may be the Petenshi, but he’s not stupid. Besides, he knows we need everyone to help out today.”

“You’re right,” Sanada sighed. “I’ll let it go this time, but there has to be something we can do about Marui.”

“If he were to eat more during the day then the sugar wouldn’t have such an effect on him,” Yanagi said. “Let’s see if a small snack between classes and a specially created lunch can counter the sugar high.”

“Will you take care of that, Renji?”

“Of course, Seiichi.”

“Thank you.” Yukimura eyed the group of boys gathering on the courts. “Sanada, will you start them warming up, please? Niou, Yagyuu, go run your laps and prepare for your first match. Yanagi, collect names, find out preference for singles or doubles and assign them accordingly.”

The others nodded and hurried off. Yukimura stood with his jacket draped over his shoulders; arms crossed over his chest and studied the boys gathering on his courts as Sanada barked orders at them. One boy stood out, a small curly haired boy who had an air of attitude about him. Yukimura smiled; the day was looking more and more interesting.  
********************

Niou and Yagyuu – under orders from Yukimura – played at about half their usual power and speed with no special shots at all. Yukimura wanted to gauge the potential of players, not scare them all off. There was no question who seven of the starters would be once the ranking matches took place, but there was an eighth spot to fill that year, and everyone was curious about who it would be.

“Even you were better than some of these kids,” Niou commented to Yagyuu when they were done with their last match. “I don’t think any of them have what it takes.”

“It’s not easy to play doubles, Niou-kun,” Yagyuu replied. “Just because we never had any problems doesn’t mean that’s true for everyone.”

“And I still think my idea is a good one. I know, I know; but at least think about it. Come on; let’s see what Yukimura wants us to do next.”

The regulars had just gathered back around their captain, with Sanada staying well away from Marui, when a loud voice yelled, “I challenge the Three Demons.”

Niou looked over at the curly-haired seventh grader. “Kid, you got a death wish or something?” he asked.

“Sanada, Renji?” Yukimura asked softly.

“Why not?” Sanada replied. “It won’t take that long.”

“Less than twenty minutes each,” Yanagi commented. “Do we have approximately an hour to spare, Seiichi?”

Yukimura hummed for a minute. “I believe I have seen enough for the day,” he finally said softly. “Everyone report back here for practice tomorrow after school and your assignments. Regulars, you know what to do.”

The regulars quickly cleared the courts of all the kids, even if they didn’t make them leave. A game featuring all three of the Three Demons was an event no Rikkai student would miss. Then they took up a position at the other end of the court.

“Yagyuu, would you call balls, please?” Yukimura called. “I wouldn’t want any rumors starting that any of the Demons cheated.”

“Of course, Yukimura-kun,” Yagyuu replied. No one would ever dare accuse the Gentleman of cheating, if only because Niou would be the one who took revenge. And no one wanted to risk the Petenshi’s wrath.

Yanagi was the first to step forward onto the court to face the challenger. “I think it only appropriate we know your name,” he said.

“I’m Kirihara Akaya,” the younger boy replied, “and I’m going to beat you all.”

Yukimura sighed. “Renji, be nice.”

“Of course, Seiichi,” Yanagi replied. He played the entire game with his eyes closed and won without Kirihara scoring a single point.

Sanada was next and walked off the court not five minutes later, having won so quickly that the whispers started after the first two serves. But everything went still and silent when Yukimura stepped onto the court, jacket still draped over his shoulders. “Remember this, Kirihara Akaya,” he said softly, “there is no shame in defeat on your home court, to your senpai. There is only shame in a loss against an opponent. Take what you learn today and grow stronger.”

Jackal snorted quietly and Marui leaned over to Niou. “Why does he say things like that when we all know he’d kill us for losing a match?”

“No kidding,” Niou whispered in reply. He twirled his rat tail around his finger. “Someone should tell Yukimura that words and actions should match.”

“Enough.” Sanada barked.

Niou stuck his tongue out at Sanada’s back and focused on the very one-sided match. Yukimura, sadist that he was, was toying with the poor kid, building up a spark of hope before crushing it completely.

“You can become a starter,” Yukimura said when the match was over. His jacket was still draped perfectly over his shoulders and fluttered in the slight breeze as Yanagi and Sanada joined him. “Take this passion and learn to control it and we’ll see how you do in the next ranking matches.”

“I won’t stop until I defeat you all,” Akaya panted. He was lying on his back on the court.

Yukimura smiled. “We will see you tomorrow, Akaya-kun,” he said. “Regulars, please show the seventh graders their new responsibilities and then meet in the clubhouse.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Another note, Niou-kun?” Yagyuu asked as he joined his best fried at his locker during break.

“Yeah, the second one today,” Niou replied. “The other one was at home. I really want to know who this girl is.”

“So you can ask her out?”

“So I can tell her to leave me the hell alone. I’ve got enough going on without having to worry about a crazy stalker.” Niou was the only one who didn’t flinch when a kid opened a locker down the hall and was covered in yellow paint. “Don’t look at me like that, Yagyuu; does that really seem like my style?”

“No, your pranks are more subtle, Niou-kun,” Yagyuu was forced to concede. “However, I doubt the headmaster and teachers will agree.”

“Puri,” Niou smirked, “it’s not like we have practice until late today anyway. But I will find out who did it.”

“Looking for lessons?”

“Please; so I can teach them a lesson. No one messes with me.”  
********************

None of the team was surprised when Niou got detention for the paint in the locker, although they all knew he hadn’t had anything to do with it. Yukimura assigned him punishment laps more for appearance than anything else, even if no one but the seven regulars knew it. To the rest of the team it sent a firm message, nothing that interfered with practice would be tolerated, not even detention.

Niou and Yagyuu were the last to leave after practice, planning to do their homework together at Yagyuu’s house when Yagyuu spotted a boy leaning against a tree obviously waiting for something – or someone. And it wasn’t hard to figure out that he wasn’t a Rikkai Dai student. “Can we help you?” he asked, ever the gentleman.

“Yes,” the boy replied smiling. “I was hoping I could speak with Niou-kun alone for a minute.”

Niou looked at the boy and felt a shiver run through him. He’d just gotten used to Yanagi always walking around with his eyes closed, but seeing this strange boy doing it really bugged him. Yagyuu noticed his best friend’s unease. “Would you like me to wait, Niou-kun?”

“Nah, I’ll catch you up,” Niou replied. “I don’t want to get you in trouble again.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Yeah, I won’t be that long, Yeahgyuu,” Niou said distorting his best friend’s name.

“Very well,” Yagyuu said pushing his glasses up. He nodded to the strange boy and walked off slowly hoping to be able to overhear something.

“Well?” Niou asked turning back to the kid.

“You probably don’t remember me, Niou-kun,” the boy started. “My name is Fuji Shuusuke from Seigaku.”

Niou thought for a minute. “You played Sanada during the Kanto tournament last year,” he finally said. “Before Seigaku was knocked out of the running.”

“I’m impressed, I was under the impression that Rikkai players never really noticed who they’re playing,” Fuji said.

Niou shrugged and twirled his rat tail around his finger. “We play a lot of teams,” he said. “In official and unofficial matches. So, what do you want?”

“Have you been receiving my notes?”

“What notes?”

“The notes expressing my admiration for you,” Fuji replied. “I really do like how you move on the courts, Niou-kun.” He took a step forward. “And I was hoping you would be willing to join me for dinner tonight.”

“Whoa, wait a minute, back up,” Niou said. “All the notes, the flowers and the cake were from you?”

“Did you enjoy the cake?”

“Um, it was a little too sweet,” Niou replied thinking of Marui bouncing around trying to kiss Sanada.

“Do you prefer salty snacks?”

“No, sweets are fine, but why?”

Fuji opened his eyes, revealing blue depths to rival Yukimura’s. “You caught my attention last year,” he replied, “always sitting apart from your team. You really looked like you needed a friend, someone who understands what it is to be different; a part of a group but not really a part of it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Niou said, even though the strange boy’s words struck a chord deep inside him. He was stunned that anyone had seen through is very carefully constructed walls.

“Yes, you do,” Fuji said. “Even if you don’t want to admit it. Will you join me for dinner, Niou-kun?”

“I already have plans,” Niou said, “but thanks anyway. And you can stop with the notes and stuff. I don’t need them.”

Fuji watched Niou walk away and sighed. He hadn’t expected it to be easy to gain the trust of someone so obviously skilled at hiding from everyone, but that didn’t mean he was going to give up. He would find a way to win the other boy’s heart if it was the last thing he did.  
********************

It was obvious to Yagyuu that Niou had something on his mind, and it wasn’t homework. He hadn’t heard Niou mention if his mother’s husband was back in town – that was usually when Niou was quietest and had the most problems – but his best friend also seemed different some how. It wasn’t a look he’d seen before. Yagyuu finally put his pen down with a small sigh. “Would you like to talk about it, Niou-kun?”

“Talk about what?”

“Whatever is on your mind.”

“That kid waiting for me is the one sending me all those notes,” Niou admitted. “Plus the cake and other stuff.”

“So your secret admirer is another guy.” Yagyuu leaned back and shifted around so he could stretch out his legs as well. “Does that bother you?”

Niou flopped onto his back, legs still crossed under the low table. “I never really thought about it,” he said. “I mean, I know Sanada and Yukimura are together and that doesn’t bother me at all. But I’ve got so much stuff on my mind that it’s never been important.”

“Niou-kun, is your family giving you trouble again?”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Yagyuu turned his head and looked at his best friend. “You know you can always sneak in here if you need a place to stay.”

“I don’t want to get you in trouble again, Yagyuu.”

“I don’t care about that, Niou-kun; I’d rather be in trouble with my family than see you sleeping on the floor in the clubhouse again,” Yagyuu said. “Yukimura-kun was livid when he saw the broken window.”

Niou smirked. “Until he saw me,” he said. “Don’t worry so much, Yagyuu; I’m fine.”

“One of these days I wish you would stop lying to me,” Yagyuu said.

That stung. Niou knew his best friend would do anything for him, but also knew the rules and restrictions Yagyuu’s parents had in place for him and refused to cause trouble for him, or anyone. Niou had been taking care of himself for a long time and he wasn’t about to let anyone past those final walls he used to keep himself safe. Yagyuu was the only one he’d let get so close to him, and even he was kept at arm’s length.

Unbidden, Fuji’s words came back to him. It was true, Niou was always alone even in a group because no one really cared enough to try and see who he actually was. Not even Yagyuu. “I should go,” Niou sighed sitting up. He started to gather up his books.

“Niou-kun, running from your problems won’t solve anything.”

“I’m not running,” Niou replied, “it’s almost supper time and I know better than to try and hang out.”

“Niou-kun, you are more than welcome to stay for supper.”

“Nah, all that glaring makes me lose my appetite,” Niou said. “I’ll see you at practice tomorrow, Yagyuu.”  
********************

Niou wandered around aimlessly for a while, not ready to go home to the constant war zone he lived in. It was hardly his fault that he was the product of his mother’s affair while her husband was away on business, but everyone treated him that way. He got the blame for everything whether it was his fault or not, a lot like school now that he actually stopped to think about it. He was blamed for any practical joke rather it was his fault or not.

He finally ended up back at school and wandered to the tennis courts. It was the one place he felt at home, felt safe and alive. He settled against the clubhouse and pulled a water bottle out of his tennis bag. Niou didn’t know much about Fuji Shuusuke, although he knew Yanagi would have some sort of data available. He just couldn’t figure out a good reason for asking because Yanagi would want to know why a doubles player – Niou – was asking about a singles player like Fuji. Then Sanada and Yukimura would get involved and Niou really just didn’t need the extra drama in his life.

He shifted around until he was lying on the ground using his tennis bag as a pillow and closed his eyes. He knew that no one would miss him if he didn’t go home for the next few days. They might even be happier if he didn’t show up for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

The Three Demons usually arrived at practice together early so they could take care of everything involved with running the tennis team so nothing would interfere with their playing time. It wasn't easy, at times, to be captain, coach and player, but Yukimura refused to give up any of the roles. The Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Tennis Team belonged to him, and to the Three Demons.

"Do you hear something?" Yukimura asked looking around the empty courts.

"Over here, Seiichi," Yanagi said softly. "It's one of our regulars."

The Three Demons gathered around the sleeping Niou and looked at him closely. It was obvious he'd been out all night as his clothes were damp with the morning dew. "Genichiro, would you go start a warm shower, please?" Yukimura asked softly. "Not too hot, I don't want him in shock. Renji, will you start the tea, please? I think our morning paperwork will have to wait for this afternoon."

"Of course, Seiichi," Yanagi said while Sanada just nodded.

Yukimura squatted down next to the Petenshi and tried not to sigh. He'd hoped that when Niou and Yagyuu became such good friends, Niou would have a safe place to hide, but it hadn't happened. Niou was too proud and stubborn to admit to anyone that he needed help, no matter how badly he did, and Yukimura was at a loss as to what he could do. Yes, Yukimura was a sadist, but he loved his team as a family and wanted only the best for all of them.

"Niou-kun," he said softly, "it's time to wake up and get ready for practice."

The Petenshi sat up so fast that if Yukimura had been anyone else he would've fallen back in shock. "Yukimura," Niou gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break the rules. I guess I just lost track of time."

"I'll let it slide this time, Niou, but only if you tell me the real reason you're out here; no lying."

"What is it with people thinking I'm lying all the time?"

"Niou."

"Sorry, buchou," Niou said flinching at the tone.

"That's better, now go on into the clubhouse and shower so you don't get sick," Yukimura said. "And change into your spare uniform while your clothes dry. Then we'll have some tea and talk."

Niou nodded, gathered his things and shuffled off, obviously not quite awake yet. Yukimura stood and adjusted his jacket, puzzled and concerned about Niou's comment. He knew the Petenshi told the truth most of the time simply because it was easier than lying. Niou only lied when it came to his home life, and then only to make it seem better than it was. No one, probably not even Yagyuu, knew exactly what Niou's family situation was like.

"Yukimura?" Sanada asked from the door to the clubhouse.

"I don't know, Sanada," he replied. "We might be out of our depth here."

"What can we do then?"

"There's a 70% chance he'll lie to us."

"Don't let him hear you, Renji," Yukimura said. "Let me talk with him alone. Maybe he'll let something slip this time."

Yanagi sighed. "It might be more practical to just give him a key to the clubhouse with the stipulation it's used only in the direst of circumstances."

"Let's keep that as a final option," Yukimura said. "Thank you both for you help this morning. Sanada, will you take care of the morning warm-ups if I'm not finished?"

Sanada nodded and followed Yanagi out of the clubhouse. Yukimura put his things in his locker and poured out the tea Yanagi had made, planning to do some of his paperwork while Niou was in the shower.

After fifteen minutes and no Niou, when Yukimura knew he was a fast showerer, Yukimura stood and went to check on the other boy. He sighed softly when he found Niou asleep on the floor, water beating down on him. "You're quite the handful, aren't you my favorite Petenshi?" he murmured softly. Yukimura turned off the shower and retrieved Niou's towel to start drying the other boy off. His keen blue eyes took in the faded scars on Niou's skin, the not so faded bruises and what looked to be several recent cuts on his upper back and shoulders. He knew that Niou would never ask for help, he was too withdrawn for that, but it didn't mean the team couldn't help out however he would let them.

"Niou, you need to wake up and get dressed before you catch a cold," Yukimura said. "Come on, there's tea in the locker room and I've been hiding some cake from Marui that we can share for breakfast."

"Sorry," Niou muttered jerking awake.

"Niou, you need to tell someone the truth. I don't care who, but this cannot continue," Yukimura said. "I don't want to lose part of my main doubles team because he was stubborn."

It figured that all Yukimura cared about was tennis and whether or not Niou would be able to repeat his performance at Nationals again that year. He had some new tricks planned that would surprise even Yukimura, if he could convince Yagyuu to go along with him.

"Don't worry, buchou," Niou said. "I just lost track of time last night. I won't let it happen again."

"Why not just stay at Yagyuu's house?" Yukimura asked. He followed Niou into the locker room and sat down on a bench. "I can understand your desire not to be under your family's roof, but you'll get in trouble if anyone catches you sleeping on school grounds."

And get suspended from the tennis team and not be able to play and let the team down, Niou finished in his head. He pulled on a dry tennis shirt and started to style his hair. "You ever been to Yagyuu's, buchou?"

"No, I believe you're the only one he invites over."

"It's not the friendliest house in the world, and I don't want to get him in more trouble," Niou said. He grabbed a piece of the cake. "I don't want to be late to practice."

"Go on," Yukimura said.

"Cake!" Marui exclaimed as soon as he saw Niou. "Where did you get it, Niou? Is there any left? Can I have some?"

"You'll have to ask buchou."

"Marui!" Sanada yelled.

"Damn, he'll never let me have any cake," Marui said popping his gum.

"Well, maybe if you'd stop trying to kiss him every time you ate it, he'd let you," Niou grinned. He popped the last bite in his mouth and licked the frosting off of his fingers.

"I haven't done that since Yanagi adjusted my diet."

"It's been two weeks. It'll take longer than that for Sanada to forget what happens."

"Laps!" Yukimura's voice fell over the courts.

"How many?" a stupid freshman dared ask.

The regulars snorted in amusement and started running at a slow jog, letting their muscles warm up as they moved. They all knew they'd be running until Yukimura thought they were done, or everyone collapsed; whichever came first.

Sanada walked over to his boyfriend. "Yukimura?"

"He's been beaten again, Sanada," Yukimura replied softly. "And he hasn't let it have any effect on his game or time with the team."

"What can we do?"

"I'm going to talk with Yagyuu after practice, but I fear Niou might be buried too deeply for anyone to really help him."

Sanada watched the Petenshi as he ran with Yagyuu and Marui. "If this is his way of being reserved, Yukimura, the team may not survive him in full mode."

Yukimura smiled sweetly. "We'll just have to see, won't we, Sanada. Now, who do you think will last the longest today?"

"Jackal. I've never seen anyone with his stamina before."

"Hmm, maybe you'd like to place a small wager on that?"

"That's unlike you," Sanada said, surprised. 

Yukimura laughed. "I feel like tying you up, Genichiro, and know that winning a wager is the only way you'll give up that much control to me."

Sanada swallowed hard. "Who do you think will last the longest then?"

"Renji," Yukimura said. "Do we have a bet?"

"Sure," Sanada said because he knew that no one on their team could outmatch Jackal for stamina.  
********************

"Niou-kun, do you know why Sanada-kun looks so stunned?" Yagyuu asked while they changed for classes.

"Not a clue," Niou replied. "But I'm not curious enough to ask. See you later, Yagyuu."

"Wait, Niou-kun..."

But Niou was already out the door. Yagyuu pushed his glasses up and turned back to his locker to finish dressing. He wanted to know more about the mysterious boy he'd seen the day before, if only because of Niou's reaction to him. And he wanted to know where his best friend spent the night as it was obvious Niou hadn't gone home after leaving Yagyuu's house.

"Yagyuu, do you have a minute before classes?" 

"Of course, Yukimura-kun."

Yukimura sat down and held out a box. "Would you like some..."

"Cake!" Marui grabbed the box and ran out of the clubhouse. Yukimura chuckled and shook his head. "I shall have to be more careful in the future. Yagyuu, did you spend yesterday after practice with Niou?"

"We did our homework together, but he left before dinner," Yagyuu replied. "Did he spend the night here again?"

"Outside the clubhouse, we found him there this morning when we arrived," Yukimura said. "He told me he just lost track of time and fell asleep, but I found fresh injuries on his back when he fell asleep in the shower."

"His mother's husband must be home," Yagyuu said. "Niou-kun has never told me why his step-father hates him so much, only that he tries not to be home at the same time."

"Do you know why his mother doesn't help him? Or his father?"

"No, he's never said. I offered to let him sneak back into my room, but he refused." Yagyuu sat down next to his captain. "He doesn't want to get me into trouble with my parents. I told him I don't care, but it's obvious that he does."

"So he told me. Would you be willing to elaborate a little for me?"

"My parents have a number of rules and restrictions in place for me. One of them is that no friends may sleep over, nor may I spend the night away from home unless it's an academic requirement," Yagyuu said. "I managed to get Niou-kun to stay after a particularly bad night, but my parents found him and he didn't handle the argument well. That was the night he broke into the clubhouse; it was my idea."

Yukimura nodded. "Do you think he would accept an offer to come stay with my family?"

"No, he'd thank you, but he wouldn't do it." Yagyuu sighed. "Buchou, you need to know about this as well. Niou-kun's secret admirer showed up yesterday."

"She did? When?"

"After practice, and it's a boy. He's not a Rikkai student."

"Did you recognize him?"

"He looked vaguely familiar, but no, I don't know what school he goes to and Niou-kun didn't say."

"He may be from another tennis team," Yukimura said. "This deserves some investigation, Yagyuu. I'll ask Renji to see what he can do, but I think you'll be the best one to get the information we need."

Yagyuu nodded and pushed his glasses back into place. "Do you think this is all just a ploy to get information on our team?"

"I would like to think someone is interested in Niou for Niou, but we can't take the risk."

"I understand, Yukimura-kun; I'll keep you updated."

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Niou wasn't at all surprised when he found the box of candy and envelope in his locker. With a small sigh he put the letter in his bag to read during one of his breaks and left the candy where it was. He thought Yukimura might like to take it to his mother.

He could feel Yukimura studying him during their first two classes and tied not to fidget. He was still embarrassed to have been found out by the captain and made a mental note to price watches with alarms. He wasn't too worried about finding places to sleep - the staff at the school library was pretty lax about checking for people before they locked up and the gym was usually open - but he couldn't risk being late for morning practice. Not only would he have to run laps until he graduated, he loved tennis more than anything.

The morning break came as a surprise as he'd gone through class on automatic. He made sure Yukimura was gone and pulled out the letter.

_Niou-kun - I know you said to stop, that you don't need notes or treats, but in your eyes I see a boy who is only just staying afloat and desperately needs someone who not only understands, but has been where you are now. This is not bragging, but the simple truth. My team calls me the tensai, and yet no one, not even my best friend seems to realize that I play nowhere near my full power. That I stand among them and watch day after day as they focus on tennis and fail to see the real me. I long for the day I no longer have to hide who I am from those I consider friends. I watched you and felt as if I was looking into a mirror. More than anything I want to show you that you are very worthy of love. Please at least meet me for dinner and talk for a while. I'll come to you or meet you at the train station. My cell number is at the bottom of the letter. Give me a call and let me know your choice. Regardless of what you decide, I'll stay your admirer because I know what it means to have someone like you only for who and what you are, not merely what you can do for them._

Niou thought the heart at the bottom was a bit much, but Fuji hadn't exactly struck him as being overly masculine either. He reread the letter quickly and tucked it into his bag again. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do.  
********************

Yukimura saw Niou reading something when he got back to the classroom and walked quietly behind the Petenshi so he could get a look at it. While he was hoping for a name or a school, he was foiled. The admirer was careful, giving only a cell number and nickname in the text. He sighed and went back to his desk, pulling out his cell phone to text Yanagi.

*On all the tennis teams we have played, who would be known as a tensai?

*Is this regarding Niou's admirer?

*Yes, he received another letter today. There wasn't a name, which makes me nervous. What do you know?

*There are several boys who would earn such a nickname, including our own self-proclaimed tensai, Marui.

*Renji, who is most likely?

*Allow me one night to check my database, Seiichi. I wish to refresh my memory as to their stats before we go much further.

*Tomorrow morning then?

*Maybe sooner if I can get to it immediately after practice. Why are you so worried, Seiichi? It can't just be fear of harming the team.

*I'm worried about Niou as well. There are things I've never told you about.

*I've noticed his injuries, but never felt it was my place to inquire about them. I thought he would tell me if he wanted me to know more.

*He won't talk about it, even if asked directly. I can understand his desire to try and forget while he's at school or playing tennis, but it's frustrating.

*And yet, very much Niou.

*How true. My teacher is here, Renji. I'll see you at lunch.  
********************

Yukimura's concern only grew when Niou didn't join the others for lunch. "Yagyuu, do you happen to know where Niou is?"

"No, didn't he walk here with you?"

"He told me he had to stop by his locker first."

"Would you like to me to go find him?" Yagyuu asked pushing his glasses up. "It's possible he's on the roof thinking."

"I'll go, thank you."

Sanada watched Yukimura walk away with a frown. "He's not acting right."

"Seiichi is worried about Niou," Yanagi said, "and possibly with good reason. We believe his secret admirer is from another team and is only trying to use Niou to get information on us."

"Tarandoru!" Sanada exclaimed. "What's Yukimura going to do?"

"We have to figure out who this guy is first," Yagyuu said. "And then we'll make sure he doesn't hurt Niou-kun."

"I've already started working on it," Yanagi said before Sanada could say another word on the matter.  
********************

Niou had made his way to the tennis courts and settled on one of the grass slopes turning his cell phone around in his hands. He knew he didn't have a lot of time, but still wasn't sure agreeing to meet Fuji for dinner was the right thing to do.

He finally flipped his phone open and dialed the number at the bottom. Niou was half hoping it would go to voice mail and had to swallow when he heard Fuji's voice. "Hey, this is Niou Masaharu."

"Ah, Niou-kun, I'm so glad you called back," Fuji said. "Does this mean you'd like to join me for dinner?"

"I'm still not sure."

"Is there something wrong with meeting a friend for dinner?"

"We're not friends."

"Not yet, but I'd like for us to be. Why don't you come down to Tokyo for the day on Sunday? It'll get you out of the house and we can spend some time together," Fuji said. "If you don't have practice, that is."

"No, we're off this Sunday," Niou replied. He sighed. "All right, but look, I don't want anyone to know about this, okay?"

"I won't tell anyone here," Fuji said. "Although we have a data collector of our own who might be a little harder to fool in the long run."

"I'll think of something," Niou said. "I'll be there around eleven."

"I'll be waiting," Fuji said and hung up.

"You'll be where, Niou?"

Niou jumped and looked behind him. "It's nothing, buchou, just a stupid errand I've got to run after practice." He tucked his phone away.

"Does this have anything to do with your secret admirer?"

"Yagyuu told you about it, huh?"

Yukimura sat down on the hill next to the other boy. "Only that he showed up and he looks vaguely familiar. Is he a tennis player, Niou?"

"I don't know, he just wanted to make sure that I'd gotten everything," Niou replied. "I told him I had and if he was going to leave cake again, to make sure it wasn't so sweet."

"Niou, would you tell me his name?"

"Don't know."

Yukimura sighed. "I'm just worried about you, Niou," he said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about it, buchou." Niou stood and brushed off his uniform. "I'll play Nationals, and we'll win."  
********************

"There's something bothering you," Sanada commented rubbing Yukimura's bare back. "What is it, Seiichi?"

"Niou lied to me today, Genichiro," Yukimura replied. "He told me he doesn't know the name of his secret admirer."

"Maybe he doesn't."

"I don't believe that." Yukimura shifted closer to his lover and closed his eyes. "Do I seem tennis obsessed?"

Sanada bit his lip for a minute. He wanted to be truthful with his boyfriend, but didn't want to piss him off either. "Why?" he finally asked.

"I told Niou I didn't want him to get hurt and he replied that he'd win at Nationals," Yukimura said. "I was talking about him, his heart, and he thought I meant physically." He pushed up, grabbed the pillow he'd been lying on and started punching it. "He gets beaten regularly by that bastard his mother is married to, can't sleep in his own room for days at a time and he thinks all I care about is tennis! Is he blind, Genichiro?"

"Yukimura," Sanada snapped in his best vice-captain's voice. "Stop it."

The blue-haired boy paused for a moment and looked at his boyfriend with such ice in his eyes that Sanada actually flinched back. "Would you rather I go and beat up Niou's step-father?"

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous," Sanada said. "My point was that we can only help Niou if he asks us to. You said yourself that we're in over our heads, and for all we know he has everything under control and your actions would only make things worse."

"I'm leaving," Yukimura said. "I refuse to sit here and listen to you when it's obvious that you've never even looked at your team mates."

"Yukimura!" Sanada lunged and took his boyfriend to the floor. "You need to stop this now."

The tussled for a couple of minutes, but Sanada with his heavier build finally won and pinned Yukimura to the floor. "Let me go," Yukimura hissed, "or I will make you regret it for the rest of your life."

"No. I care about this team as much as you do, but I will not let you make problems where there are none just because Niou was bullied last year," Sanada snapped. "As far as I've been able to tell the only day he's been beaten was that day we found him in the clubhouse. Niou is always at practice and has never shown any sign of abuse or other problems."

"Maybe I'm not the one with tunnel vision," Yukimura replied, eyes narrowing. "Maybe you're the one who can't see what's in front of them. And I cannot believe this is turning you on!"

"I have you naked under me struggling; why shouldn't it?"

"We are not done with this conversation," Yukimura insisted as Sanada slid back into him.

Sanada grunted as he started thrusting. Maybe Yanagi would be able to help him convince Yukimura to let the matter drop before something really bad happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday arrived before Niou was really ready for it. He'd spent the night locked in his room to stay away from his family and left via the window, hoping he'd be able to get back in the same way. He was just really thankful his mother's husband hadn't been able to get a hold of him and he was injury free for the first time in weeks.

As promised, Fuji was waiting on the platform leaning against one of the pillars, eyes closed and a small smile on his face. Niou watch the other boy carefully, but never once saw the eyes open as he approached. "Morning, Niou-kun; I'm glad you made it."

"How did you know it was me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have your eyes closed."

Fuji tilted his head. "It's not as hard as it looks, Niou-kun; I'm willing to bet you'd be able to do it too with a little practice."

"What?" Niou asked falling into step next to Fuji.

"Haven't you noticed that your senses are sharper than your friends?" Fuji asked in reply. "Especially your hearing."

"I guess I never really thought of it," Niou said twirling his rat tail. "Where are we going?"

"I thought the aquarium, they have a new shark exhibit that's supposed to be really cool. And the college tennis team is playing a match this afternoon and I have tickets." 

"That sounds like fun," Niou commented. He tried to hide his surprise that Fuji had chosen two things that Niou himself would've picked if given a chance.

"I'm glad," Fuji smiled.  
********************

The aquarium was crowded but not unbearably so. Fuji and Niou took their time strolling from one exhibit to the next talking about basic things; favorite foods, drinks, movies, tennis shoes, rackets and players - things that any tennis obsessed boys would talk about when getting to know each other. But Fuji was careful never to let the conversation turn to their own teams.

"Our captains won't be happy about our relationship, Niou-kun," he said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Yukimura already believes I'm using you to get inside information on your team."

"You're probably right," Niou agreed. "That's one reason I really don't want anyone to know about this. I have enough problems."

Fuji's eyes cracked open, showing the blue depths hidden behind the closed lids. "How often does your father beat you, Niou-kun?"

"Huh?"

The other boy lifted up his shirt showing a fist shaped bruise. "I know, Niou-kun," he said softly. "And I know how hard it is to keep it hidden from those you consider your friends."

Niou reached out without really thinking and touched the bruise on Fuji's ribs carefully. "I guess I knew, somehow, that I'm not the only one, but it feels like it," he said. "He's not my father, just the guy my mom is married to and he hates the sight of me. My team mates know, but there's nothing they can do to help me."

"Have you told them the truth?"

"No, no one knows."

Fuji leaned in and kissed Niou's cheek softly. "If you want to talk about it, or need someone to just listen, give me a call," he whispered. "Ready to go see the sharks?"

"Yeah."  
********************

"Now this is the kind of place I'd like to play," Niou said looking around the stadium with wide eyes.

"The Nationals will be held here next year," Fuji commented. "Won't it be great to play our last junior high games here? Think how exciting that will be."

"That'll be awesome," Niou agreed with a smile.

Fuji opened his eyes and studied the other boy carefully. He could feel the walls between them crumbling slowly, that Niou was starting to open up after just the day together and worked to keep the smirk off his face. The punch he'd taken trying to break up the most recent fight between Momoshiro and Kaidoh at practice couldn't have come at a better time.  
********************

Farther up the seats Marui's eyes widened and he punched Jackal's arm. "Oi!"

"Ow, Marui, I told you there's no more cake," Jackal exclaimed rubbing his arm.

"No, idiot, look down there; isn't that Niou?"

Jackal looked where Marui was pointed and nodded. "Yeah, I think so," he agreed. "Did he mention that he was coming to the game today?"

"Not that I heard," Marui said. "Can you tell who he's sitting with? That's not Yagyuu is it?"

"No, but it could just be a random guy. You know Niou doesn't have a lot of friends off the tennis team. He's played too many pranks on them."

"Jackal, that guy just kissed Niou's cheek," Marui exclaimed. "There's no way it's a totally random stranger."

"So when did Niou get a boyfriend?"

"No clue," Jackal said, eyes still wide. "We'll have to ask him about it tomorrow."

"Do you think Yukimura buchou and Sanada know?"

"It could be why buchou's been so upset the past few days."

Marui snorted. "There's no way Yukimura would cheat on Sanada," he said. "They're too perfect for each other."

"That's not what I meant, ba-ka," Jackal replied. "I meant that Yukimura is worried about Niou. And you call yourself a genius."

"I am a genius," Marui replied.

"Whatever."

Marui grinned. "Should we follow them when they leave?"

"I refuse to spy on a team mate without direct instructions to do so from buchou or Sanada," Jackal said. "Like following Akaya around."

"The kid is seriously going to hurt himself or someone else one of these days," Marui agreed. "Are we going back to the arcade next week too?"

"Probably; at least you like video games."

"He's fun to beat," Marui grinned. "It's almost as good as tennis or cake."

Jackal snorted and the pair fell silent as the next match started.  
********************

When they got back to the train station after a late dinner and watch shopping for Niou, Fuji pulled the other boy off to the side into the shadows. "Do you have practice next Sunday, Niou-kun?"

"We have games," Niou replied. "We're playing mock matches all next weekend to start getting ready for our city tournament."

"Do you mind if I come and watch? I promise to stay hidden from your team."

Niou shrugged. "Sure, whatever," he said. "It's a weak school so I can't imagine it'll be fun for anyone other than Rikkai students to watch."

"It's a chance to watch you play, Niou-kun," Fuji said. "I love watching you move on the court. You're so graceful."

"Thanks," Niou said twirling his hair.

Fuji reached out and cupped Niou's cheek with his hand. "Niou-kun," he whispered opening his eyes, "may I kiss you?"

Niou tried to find his voice, tried to answer, but felt paralyzed by the intensity of the blue gaze on him and finally just nodded. Fuji closed the distance between them slowly and took Niou's mouth with his own. Niou's eyes fluttered closed and he melted into the sensations caused by the lips against his own. He could feel the emotions radiating from Fuji, the warmth and love and he wanted more. Niou had never felt anything like it before in his life and knew he shouldn't, but couldn't help himself. He was falling for Fuji.

"Call me when you get home," Fuji whispered against Niou's lips, "so I'll know you made it safely."

"Okay," Niou agreed.  
********************

It took some work for Niou to climb back in his window and just as he gripped the sill pain laced through his hand and he fell back to the ground hard, knocking the wind from his lungs. By the time he could breathe again he could feel warmth running down his arm, stared down at the deep cut that ran the length of his left hand and groaned. He shrugged out of his shirt and wrapped his hand as best he could and limped back out of his yard towards the hospital. At least he'd be able to sleep there for the night, as long as he could lie convincingly to the doctors.


	7. Chapter 7

Yukimura's cell phone rang a little after midnight waking both him and Sanada - they'd had a weekend sleepover at Yukimura's house. "Yes?" Yukimura mumbled.

"Is this Yukimura Seiichi-san?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Hiroyama Aio from the town hospital," the man replied. "We have one of your players here who is insisting that we call you rather than his parents."

"Who?"

"Niou Masaharu-kun."

Yukimura rolled to his feet and flicked on the light. "What happened? Is Niou all right?"

"Would it be possible for you to come to the hospital and talk with the doctor?"

"Of course," Yukimura agreed, "we'll be there as soon as we can. My vice-captain will be with me."

"Thank you."

"What's wrong, Seiichi?" Sanada asked as he pulled on his tennis uniform.

"That was the hospital, Niou is there and injured," Yukimura replied. "And is asking for me. I'm not going to let him down, Genichiro."

"They'll be expecting adults," Sanada pointed out as he followed his now dressed captain out into the hall. "They probably won't tell us anything."

Icy fire flashed in Yukimura's eyes. "They will tell me what I want to know, Genichiro," he said. "I am the captain and coach of this team."  
********************

Hiroyama-san was shocked when two boys the same age as Niou showed up and asked to speak with the doctor. "We were under the impression you were older, Yukimura-kun," he said. "This is highly irregular."

"Let's settle on Yukimura-buchou," Yukimura said with a soft smile. "I am Niou's coach and need to know what's happened to him, so if you could just get the doctor for me, please? I'd really like to see my doubles ace."

"You can go on into his room, 3116, and I'll see if I can find the doctor."

Sanada fell into step next to his captain. "How do you do that, Seiichi?"

"Do what?"

"Make everyone do what you want."

"I'm the Child of God," Yukimura replied as if it explained everything.

Before Sanada could reply, Yukimura was tapping on a door and pushed it open. "Niou-kun?"

"Sorry buchou," Niou replied from the bed. "But I didn't know who else to have them call."

"Don't worry about it, Niou; I'm your captain which makes you my responsibility." Yukimura perched on the bed and gasped when he saw the bandages. "Niou, your hand."

"I've been practicing with my right hand in secret, Yukimura; I'll be able to play as soon as my ankle heals."

Sanada crossed his arms over his chest. "What happened, Niou?"

"I fell trying to climb in my bedroom window," Niou said. "It's just a mild sprain, Sanada; I'll be fine in a few days."

The fell silent as the door opened and the doctor came in. "Niou-kun, when you asked us to call your captain rather than your family, we were expecting an adult, not a classmate."

Yukimura stood up and smiled serenely at the doctor. Sanada took a step back when he recognized the look on his lover's face. "Doctor," Yukimura said softly crossing his arms over his chest, "the young man lying in his bed is not only one of my players, he is my friend and he is in trouble. Now please, will you tell me exactly what happened?"

The doctor stared at him for a long moment and finally decided to choose the lesser of two evils - the more painful being his slow and lingering death reflected in the young man's eyes. "Niou-kun has a severe and deep laceration to his left palm extending up between the thumb and forefinger down onto the upper part of his wrist," he said swallowing hard. "He also has a sprained ankle and some other cuts and bruises that aren't all that serious. What really concerns me; however, are the healed injuries I found over his whole body."

"What do you mean?" Yukimura asked.

"It's nothing, buchou," Niou said quickly.

"Niou."

"Sorry, buchou."

The doctor swallowed again. "Why don't we talk out in the hall?"

"Very well," Yukimura replied. "Niou, I'll be right back. Sanada, will you stay with him, please?"

Sanada nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. "Niou," he said softly. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"I was trying to climb in my bedroom window when I got home and cut my hand," Niou replied. "Probably on some glass, but I'm not sure because I couldn't see. I sprained my ankle when I landed on the ground. But I'll be okay for the matches this weekend."

"We'll see," Yukimura said coming back into the room. "I might have you sit out and watch Akaya's matches. He needs special coaching and I'll be playing."

"But Yukimura," Niou protested. He didn't want to tell them the truth, that he really wanted to play because Fuji was planning to come and watch.

"Niou, I refuse to let you risk a more serious injury," Yukimura said. "Let's see how you do during the week. Now, tell me more about practicing right handed."

"It's for an idea I had, but I don't know if it'll ever work out because I need Yagyuu to go along with it," Niou said. "I'm not good enough, yet, to play one of our major rivals, but I'll be okay against the weaker school."

Yukimura and Sanada exchanged a look. They were both used to the Petenshi's tricks and wouldn't push for details unless it would do something bad to the tennis club. Yukimura sat on the edge of the bed and took Niou's right hand in both of his. "Niou, the doctor is concerned about the sheer number of healed injuries he found when examining you and asked me if I knew anything about them."

"What did you say?"

"Niou, this has to stop," Yukimura said. "I have no power to talk to your step-father myself; I can't help you the way I want to."

"What did you say?"

"I told him my suspicious, Niou; that your step-father abuses you."

"What?"

"Niou, you're part of my number one doubles pair and are invaluable to the team," Yukimura said. "We can't lose you."

"Do you care about anything other than tennis?" Niou exclaimed.

Sanada's backhand knocked Niou back into the pillows. He raised a hand to the red mark, eyes wide staring at Sanada.

"Genichiro, wait in the hall," Yukimura snapped.

"Yukimura?"

Cold blue eyes turned on him. "I will not tell you again," Yukimura snapped. "Leave. Now." He turned back to the scared and hurt player on the bed, expression softer. "Niou, I deserve that question and the answer is no. I hate that I'm powerless to help you, that all I can do is stand by and watch as you get hurt over and over again. I just want to help you."

"You might be too late," Niou said. "I might not be at practice for a while, buchou. I'll let you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"It all depends on if the doctor tells anyone about what he found," Niou replied wearily. "I'm tired, Yukimura; I'll see you tomorrow."

Yukimura stared at Niou as the other boy rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He sighed. "You will always be welcome in my home, Niou," he said and stood to leave. Yukimura was more concerned with Niou's words and broken attitude than his injuries. He shut the door behind him and turned to his lover. "Come on, Genichiro; we're leaving. And we'll have a long talk about your actions towards Niou when we get home."  
********************

Niou bit back an annoyed sigh when he heard the door to his room open again and rolled over to see who it was. "Fuji-kun?"

"Oh, Niou," Fuji said as he walked to the bed, "I'd hoped you'd just forgotten to call me and that my feeling that something happened to you was wrong. What happened?"

"I think my step-dad rigged my bedroom window," Niou replied. He knew he could tell Fuji the truth. "I sliced my hand trying to climb back into my room."

Fuji sat down and leaned in to kiss Niou gently. Niou laced his fingers with Fuji's and surrendered. "Tell me the rest," Fuji said pulling back from the light kiss. "Why are you so scared?"

"The doctor found my scars and other injuries," Niou said, "and talked to Yukimura because I wouldn't answer any questions. Yukimura told the doctor the truth and I'm scared what's going to happen next."

"What will happen?"

Niou looked down at their hands, fingers still twined together. "They blame me for everything," he whispered. "Even my older sister and younger brother. I'm the only step-child in the house and I'm not even sure that's the right word, Fuji. My mother's husband travels for his company and she had an affair when he was gone to America and I'm the result. I don't even know who my father is, or if he knows about me. They changed my birthday to hide the scandal, but whenever he's home I try not to be."

Fuji kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed with the other boy. He pulled Niou in against him and re-laced their fingers. "Am I the first one you've told about this?"

"Yeah; my best friend knows that my mother's husband beats me, but doesn't know why."

"That's why you wanted the watch, so you'll have an alarm when you're not at home. Where do you stay then? With Yagyuu-kun?"

"No, his parents won't let him have anyone sleep over," Niou said. "I showed up one night bloody and barely able to walk and all they cared about was the fact that Yagyuu broke the rules. I usually stay at school in one of the unlocked buildings, or outside if everything is locked."

"Niou, why not tell your team mates the truth? Maybe you could stay with them," Fuji said. "I hate that I live so far away, or else you could come to my house. My sister wouldn't mind at all, she'd like to have another boy around because Yuuta is gone now and she says it's too quiet with only me at home."

"You have siblings too?"

"Yep, the same as you," Fuji smiled. "My younger brother plays tennis too. But since he's been compared to me at school so much it's driven a wedge between us."

"What about your parents?" Niou asked.

"They died a couple years ago in a car accident," Fuji replied. "My sister has been raising us since."

"I can't imagine not having parents," Niou said. "But, then again, I can't really imagine a peaceful and happy household either. The only time I really feel happy and alive is when I'm on the tennis courts."

"Will you be able to play again?"

"Without question," Niou said. "Even if I have to learn to play all over again, I refuse to give up."

Fuji opened his eyes and looked at Niou closely. "What will happen when you leave here, Niou?"

"He may kill me," Niou replied after a long pause. "At the very least I'll be beaten for letting someone find out what's been happening at the house." He looked over at Fuji. "I really don't want to go home."

"Do you have anywhere you can go?"

"Yukimura buchou said I could come to his house, but that was after Sanada slapped me so the offer might have been from guilt more than anything else."

"He did this?" Fuji traced the darkening bruise with his free hand. "Why?"

"Sanada is blindly loyal to Yukimura and took offense when I asked if buchou cares about anything other than tennis. But I'm used to it; Sanada hits us all the time at practice anyway."

"Niou, that's not right." Fuji leaned in and pressed kisses along the bruise and up to Niou's mouth. Niou's eyes fluttered closed as Fuji's lips caressed his own and opened his mouth at the touch of Fuji's tongue. Fuji slowly and carefully mapped the inside of Niou's mouth, paying careful attention to spots that made the other boy moan.

"Fuji," Niou whispered when they broke apart for air, "don't stop."

"Are you sure?"

"I need to feel something other than pair and fear," Niou said. "Can you help me feel normal for a while?"

Fuji smiled down at Niou. "Of course," he said. "I'll be right back." He slid off the bed thinking how perfectly his plans were working. It wouldn't be much longer and he would be able to start the second phase and destroy Niou Masaharu forever.

Niou watched Fuji search the shelves for something and swallowed hard. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he was so tired of feeling dead all the time, of the constant pain and fear that held him down unless he was on the tennis court. Niou desperately wanted to feel loved, to feel some of the warmth that radiated off of Fuji and would do anything to get it, if only for a few minutes. Even if it meant doing something he'd never done before.

Fuji put a bottle of lotion on the bed by Niou and sat down facing him. "I want our first time as one to be special, Niou," he said softly. "When I slide into your body I want to be able to take my time and not worry about interruptions. But I can still help you relax and sleep for a while."

"Please."

Fuji's eyes opened and he smiled down at his boyfriend. "Relax and trust me, Niou. You have to let me in completely so I don't hurt you."

"I don't know how."

"Just focus on your feelings, the sensations in your body. It's going to sting when I use my finger on you, but if you're relaxed it won't last long."

"How do you know all this?" Niou asked as Fuji started to unbutton his sleep top. "You're not much older than I am."

"I'm curious," Fuji smiled running his hands over Niou's bare chest. He traced both nipples causing them to harden and Niou to moan. "So I've been trying different things on my own body. Maybe now we can learn together."

Niou bit his lip to keep from moaning aloud as Fuji started to kiss and nip at his chest and neck. "Do you think this is too fast?" he panted.

"Not if this is what you need," Fuji replied. He licked along Niou's jaw to his mouth and claimed it in a deep kiss. Niou's uninjured hand clutched Fuji's arm as their tongues met and danced and Fuji's free hand teased Niou's hardened nipples.

Niou broke away with a gasp as Fuji's hand slipped under the waistband of his sleep pants and touched his cock for the first time. Niou had heard some of the boys talking quietly about how it felt, but had never tried it himself. As Fuji started stroking him, Niou wondered why; it set all his nerves on fire, making his body arch towards Fuji, silently asking for more contact.

"Let me get rid of these and I'll show you something even better," Fuji whispered with another quick kiss.

Niou lifted his hips and tried to stay relaxed as Fuji shifted him into position. But it was hard. Trying to learn to trust someone so completely after so many years was hard. "Fuji."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, just, I'm curious what you're going to do."

"This." Fuji leaned down and swiped the tip of Niou's erection with his tongue. Niou groaned and automatically thrust up searching for more. Fuji gave it to him, lapping and tonguing the tip for a couple of minutes before opening his mouth and taking Niou in. As he started a slow bobbing motion, Fuji opened the lotion to slick his forefinger and slipped it down to tease around the entrance to Niou's body. Niou whimpered and thrust up, pushing into Fuji's mouth and then accidently onto the slick finger as he came back down. Fuji used the motion to push his finger the rest of the way into Niou's body and gave an extra hard suck on the head of Niou's erection to try and distract him.

Niou gasped at the sudden shock of something foreign in his body, the sting of unused muscles being stretched and wanted to tell Fuji to stop, that he didn't like it, but he was scared. What if he said stop and Fuji left him? It was so stupid and mixed up in Niou's mind, but it seemed like he'd known Fuji for months rather than days and he didn't want to do anything that would cause him to lose the other boy.

"It gets better, Niou," Fuji whispered, warm breath puffing over the wet tip of Niou's cock, making him shudder. "Just stay with me for a minute."

"Okay," Niou managed.

Fuji took Niou's cock back in his mouth and started thrusting his finger, searching for the change in texture that would send Niou into pleasured spasms and hook him that much closer into Fuji's web. Niou was just about ready to risk saying stop, that he didn't like it, when Fuji's finger touched something that caused his whole body to seize up. He reached down blindly and found Fuji's hand there waiting for him and laced their fingers together as Fuji hit that stop again and again, each jolt intensified by the wet heat moving over his cock. He could feel something building in his stomach, tension growing with each thrust and suck until it broke and he came spurting into Fuji's mouth.

"Fuji," he whispered.

"Was that worth it, Niou?" Fuji asked licking his lips.

"Yeah."

"Good; let me get a towel." Fuji stood and Niou noticed the bulge for the first time. Fuji's eyes followed and he smiled. "I'll be fine, this was for you."

"I don't want you to hurt," Niou said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." Fuji didn't want to leave any evidence on the bed of what they'd been doing and knew that a towel would fit in his bag to be taken care of later. He folded it up and returned to the bed. "Lift your hips, Niou."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just rub against you," Fuji replied as he stripped. "I promised I wouldn't do anything else until I can take my time and treat you as carefully and gently as you deserve."

Niou swallowed at the thought of feeling anything larger than a single finger in his body, but didn't say anything as Fuji climbed onto the bed, straddled him and leaned in to kiss him. As the kiss deepened, Fuji slowly stretched out over Niou's body, bracing his weight on his arms, and started thrusting. Both boys moaned at the sensations and Niou started moving back against Fuji as the speed of his thrusts increased and the kiss broke so they could get enough air.

Fuji knew he was getting close and focused on holding back just long enough to bring Niou to another climax before falling into his own. "Sorry, Niou," he whispered when he caught his breath, "I didn't mean to bite you like that."

"It's okay, what's one more bruise?" Niou yawned.

"Sleep," Fuji said. "I'll clean up and stay a little longer. And I'll text you my address so you have a place you can run to if you need."


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning, Seiichi," Yanagi greeted when he met up with his friends to walk to tennis practice. "Where's Genichiro?"

"He'll be along in a moment; he's having a little trouble with his training weights."

Yanagi's eyes opened for a minute, slid over his friend's face and then closed again. "I believe I have finally discovered the identity of Niou's admirer," he said. "I apologize again for taking so long, but I wasn't aware I'd collected so much information on so many different players from so many of our rivals. I'll be reorganizing my database this week to prevent such problems in the future."

"Who is it?" Yukimura asked.

Yanagi's gaze flicked to Sanada's wrists as the other boy joined them, but chose not to question the red marks he could see at the tops of the weighted wrist bands, or the fact that Sanada could barely walk. "There's a 90% chance that the boy interested in Niou is Fuji Shuusuke from Seishun Gakkun in Tokyo. I was able to find a picture and brought it to show to Yagyuu before practice."

"What do you know about him?" Yukimura asked.

"He was one of the opponents Genichiro faced last year and took two games from him," Yanagi replied. "He is good friends with Tezuka Kunimitsu and Kikumaru Eiji, but that is about it as he is a great deal like Tezuka and doesn't show his true self on the courts for any reason."

"We need to know more," Yukimura insisted. "My concern is that he's only using Niou to get information on the team for his captain."

"Seigaku isn't strong enough to make it past their city tournament this year," Sanada said. "We won't face them until next year, if that. They have few strong players on their team and their training is rumored to be weak."

"I don't trust rumor," Yukimura said. "Renji, would it be possible for you to go and gather some data on them?"

Yanagi thought for a moment. "I could miss my afternoon classes without ill effect and travel to watch their practice," he said. "If you'll give me permission to miss practice myself."

"Thank you," Yukimura said. "Renji, you need to know that Niou was injured badly last night and is in the hospital. Could you talk with him about the cut on his left hand and how it will affect his tennis game? He says he's been practicing with his right hand as well."

"Of course, Seiichi; I'll talk with him as soon as he's back at practice," Yanagi said. "Do you happen to have the details of the wound to his hand?"

Yukimura sighed. "He had the hospital call me instead of his family, Renji," he said. "The wound was made by a blade of some kind and was deep enough to require surgery. It runs from just under his forefinger to his wrist directly across his palm."

"Do you know if any tendons or ligaments were damaged?"

"The doctor said no, but with a deep wound like this there is going to be scar tissue and he didn't know how it would affect Niou's grip on his racket."

"I'll have to check, but I believe as long as he starts therapy immediately there will be little to no lasting damage from the scar tissue," Yanagi said. "The hardest part will be overcoming the mental problems involved here."

"But you can work with him?" Sanada asked speaking for the first time.

"If he'll trust me enough to help him, yes," Yanagi replied. "When will he be back at practice, Seiichi?"

"Tomorrow, I think," Yukimura replied. "I'll make sure to check with the doctor before letting him play so he doesn't reinjure anything. He seems anxious to play this weekend for some reason."

Yanagi was quiet for a moment. "Seiichi, is it possible Niou has had more contact with his admirer than we think and Fuji is going to come to the matches this weekend?"

Yukimura's eyes widened. "I never thought of that," he said. "I'll go back to the hospital after practice and talk with Niou again."

"There's a 98% chance Niou won't tell you anything."

"I have to try."  
********************

Niou left the hospital a little after noon, against his doctor's advice, but he didn't want to stay in one place too long just in case his step-father came looking for him. He made his way slowly to school and the tennis courts. He wasn't surprised to find the other regulars there eating lunch. "Hey," he said sitting down next to Yagyuu.

"Niou, what are you doing here?" Yukimura asked. "You're supposed to be resting."

"I feel fine, buchou," Niou replied stealing a bun from Yagyuu. "I can't play today, but thought I'd watch."

Marui pounced on Niou wrapping his arms around the other boy's shoulders. "Oi, Niou, who was that guy you were watching the tennis games down in Tokyo with yesterday?"

Niou's heart sped up in fear. He'd never even thought about any of his team mates going into Tokyo to watch the matches. "I don't know what you're talking about, Marui," he said struggling to keep his voice even. "I wasn't in Tokyo yesterday."

"I coulda sworn it was you," Marui said. "Ne, Jackal?"

"It did look a lot like you," Jackal agreed. "And I know how much you love tennis, Niou."

"I wish I'd known about it," Niou said. "It sounds like it would've been fun. You'll have to let me know next time."

"Where did you get that bruise, Niou-kun?" Yagyuu asked pushing his glasses back into place.

"Sanada," Niou replied swiping some more food from his doubles partner.

Yukimura looked over. "I've spoken with Sanada about his actions at the hospital, Niou," he said. "And I assure you that it won't happen again." He paused as the bell rang to get them all back to class. "Will you be coming to afternoon lessons, Niou?"

"Nope, I'm skipping; I'll be back tomorrow," Niou grinned. "Don't glare at me like that, buchou, I've got a note from the doctor. I'll just sleep in the clubhouse."

"We'll see you at practice then," Yukimura said as the regulars left.

Niou flopped back onto the grass with a small sigh. He was almost starting to regret having the hospital call Yukimura, but it had been the only other option he'd been able to think of at the time. He knew the sprain wasn't nearly as bad as the doctor thought it was and he'd be able to play by the end of the week if he really wanted to, if he wanted to show that he could play right-handed.

Niou could understand why Yagyuu was reluctant to go along with his plan to switch on the court, but Niou also knew that they would be able to pull it off with ease. It would be the ultimate ace in the hole for the team if the number one doubles pair could play as themselves or each other. He hadn't told anyone on the team, but he was already able to imitate Marui's special volley shots and Jackal's snake. Niou was still working on Yagyuu's laser beam, but knew he'd be able to get it before much longer, especially if the gentleman helped him with it, and then he would start with Sanada and Yukimura, although he thought they were probably both beyond his abilities.

"Niou-kun?"

"What are you doing back here, Yagyuu?"

"I told the teacher I wasn't feeling well and asked to be excused," Yagyuu said sitting down next to his partner. "I wanted to talk to you alone, Niou-kun."

"Sounds serious," Niou smirked. "Your parents are going to flip when they find out you've been lying and cutting class."

"I don't care," Yagyuu said. "Where did you get the other bruise, Niou-kun?"

"What other bruise?"

Yagyuu reached out and touched Niou's neck with the tip of one long finger. "This one here that looks like it might have been caused by teeth."

Niou flushed and pulled up the collar on his shirt. "I don't know what you think you see, Yagyuu, but I fell from my bedroom window. It probably happened then."

"I asked Yukimura-kun and he said it wasn't there when he saw you," Yagyuu continued. "Niou-kun, did Fuji-kun come to see you in the hospital?"

"How do you know about Fuji?"

"Yanagi-kun brought in a picture for me to look at this morning," Yagyuu said. "He wanted to know if it was the same boy I'd seen waiting for you the other day."

"Why the hell would Yanagi care?"

"Because Yukimura-kun asked him to determine who your secret admirer is," Yagyuu said. "As you wouldn't tell us anything, this seemed the most reasonable way to do it."

"I don't see who I date is any of your business," Niou snapped. "Maybe I wanted it to be a secret for a reason."

"Niou-kun," Yagyuu said sharply. "Yukimura-kun and the rest of us are worried about you. We've all seen you come to practice day after day with injuries that should slow you down but never do. We know that your step-father is abusive, but don't know why and it hurts us all that you don't trust any of us enough to share. All of us are willing to help if you would give us the slightest indication that you would take it."

"No one can help me," Niou whispered.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. And that still doesn't explain why you're all poking your noses into my personal life."

"Did it ever occur to you, Niou-kun, that Fuji might only be using you to get information on our team?" Yagyuu asked. "His own team, Seigaku, is weak this year and this might be nothing more than a ruse."

"You don't know anything about it!" Niou exclaimed. "And you can tell Yukimura that Fuji hasn't even asked about any of you other than if you know anything about what I'm going through." He stood and glared down at his doubles partner. "I know that I'm unlovable and completely worthless, Yeahgyuu, but you don't have to rub it in like this."

"Niou-kun..."

"Just stop," Niou snapped. "Fuji knows what I'm going through because he's been through it too. And he cares about me for more than what I can do on the tennis courts."

Yagyuu watched Niou storm off, with only a slight limp, and sighed again. He was out of his depth and had no idea what he should do next. His parents wouldn't care so he couldn't talk to them. Maybe a teacher would be able to help him out. He just had to decide which one.

Before heading back into the school, Yagyuu sent a text to the three demons. *Niou-kun admitted to dating Fuji-kun. He says there have been no questions asked about the tennis team at all. He also said that Fuji-kun has been abused. Can Yanagi-kun find out?

Then he sent a second text to just Yukimura. *Niou-kun believes that he is worthless, unlovable and that we only care about him for his talents on the tennis courts. What can we do, buchou?


	9. Chapter 9

Yukimura was reading aloud from a text in English class when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He finished the assigned portion and then looked at the teacher with his sweetest smile. "May I be excused for a moment, please, Sensei?"

The teacher was no more immune to him than anyone else and just nodded. Yukimura bowed in thanks and quietly left the room. He pulled his phone out as he walked towards the door to the roof and read the private text message first. Yukimura's heart broke a little as he read the message Yagyuu had sent. He knew there had to be some way to show Niou how much they needed him off the court as well. The problem was that the Petenshi was too good at hiding and the rest of the team knew next to nothing about him away from the tennis courts.

The second text was a little easier to work out a solution quickly. He closed out of his inbox and called Yanagi, who was on his way to Tokyo. "Renji, you saw the message?"

"I did," Yanagi replied. "What would you like for me to do, Seiichi?"

"Didn't you tell me, once, that your old doubles partner, Inui Sadaharu is at Seigaku?"

"He is."

"Would it be possible to use him to get personal information on Fuji?"

"He'll want something in return."

"Data for data, Renji; see if you can tempt him with some information on the three demons. I'll trust to your judgment on what you tell him."

"There is a 95% chance that Genichiro won't be happy about this and will yell at you."

Yukimura smiled and for a minute looked not unlike a Great White shark swimming towards its prey. "Leave Genichiro to me, Renji," he said. "Please call me when you get home as I need your advice on another matter as well."

"Of course. Until then, Seiichi."  
********************

The Seigaku tennis courts were open and, more importantly for Yanagi, surrounded by bushes and trees. He made himself comfortable in one of the larger trees, hidden from view, and settled in to watch their practice.

It wasn't hard to spot why the team, overall, was so weak, but at the same time Yanagi picked out players who, if given a chance, would be able to take the team to Nationals. They wouldn't win, but they would bear more research as time permitted.

It wasn't hard, either, to pick out Fuji Shuusuke. And it was equally obvious that the boy was playing nowhere near his full potential. Yanagi spent an amusing ten point four three seconds imagining what his best friends would say about the lax training at Seigaku and had to bite back a smile. He had a feeling there would be several mutters of tarundoru from Genichiro and a murderous smile from Seiichi.

"Renji."

"Hello, Sadaharu."

"I was surprised to see you over here," Inui said. "Shouldn't you be at practice?"

Yanagi jumped down. "My captain asked me to come see you," he said. "One of your players has recently shown a romantic interest in one of ours and we wish to be sure that everything is okay."

"Why not just ask your player?"

"Because he is going through a difficult time right now and won't let anyone near him."

"There's a 97% chance he'll resent this invasion into his life."

"He does, but what my captain wants, he gets," Yanagi said. "He's also given me permission to offer you some data on the Three Demons of Rikkai Dai in exchange for data on your player."

"As tempting as the offer is, I cannot in good faith give out any of my team's data that might be used against them in future games."

"I am not speaking of court data, Sadaharu. I need personal data."

Inui's glasses gleamed in spite of the fact there was no sun shining directly on him. "Why would I have anything like that in my collection?"

"Because I know you, Sadaharu, and there's a 100% chance you collect data on every faucet of your team mates. And think how valuable data on the demons is. We so rarely play at full power, even at Nationals; no one knows the truth about us."

"Which player?" Inui finally asked.

"Your tensai, Fuji."

"Even I don't have much on him. Wait here, Renji. I'll go get my notebook."

Yanagi nodded and leaned back against the tree. He saw Fuji looking at him and took a moment to note how the tensai looked with his eyes open. There was some emotion in the blue depths that Yanagi didn't like the look of, but that he also couldn't place.

"Sadaharu, how often does Fuji open his eyes?" he asked as his old friend rejoined him.

"Only when he's serious about something," Inui replied. "There's a 96.243% chance that innocent smile he wears all the time is a mask, but I haven't been able to figure out what he's hiding. Yet."

"Is it possible he has been or is being abused?"

"Unlikely; his parents are dead; his only relatives are his older sister and younger brother. The sister works and Yuuta, the brother, is a year younger than Fuji. He was enrolled here for a while but left suddenly and without any explanation."

"Interesting," Yanagi said. "Anything else?"

"Yes; he collects cacti, enjoys spicy and unusual foods," Inui continued. "He also seems immune to my various drinks and dislikes vinegar."

Yanagi bit back a sigh. "You're still trying to poison your team mates with those things?" he asked. "If Fuji vexes you that much, use vinegar in a drink. From the experiments I saw, the smell would not be obvious."

"Ii data," Inui muttered. "That's all I have, Renji. As I said, Fuji is almost impossible to gather any accurate data on."

"I see," Yanagi said. "Before I give you our data, Sadaharu, I have a proposal to make."

"What is it?"

"In return for any more personal data you can collect on Fuji, I'll share data from my collection on any team other than Rikkai that you will face."

"You have a deal," Inui smiled. "It will give me a chance to study Fuji in even greater detail."

"Good," Yanagi said. "Now, the Three Demons...."  
********************

Yanagi went immediately to Yukimura's house as soon as he was back from Tokyo. While it hadn't been as productive a trip as he'd been hoping, Yanagi still had some data to add to his collection with a promise from Inui to help him out even more.

He wasn't surprised to find his buchou in the garden, but was surprised to find him alone. "Where's Genichiro?" he asked sitting on one of the benches near Yukimura.

"Kendo practice with his grandfather," Yukimura replied. "You seem more serious than usual, Renji; was your mission unsuccessful?"

"Yes and no; Genichiro, I'm sure, will be interested to learn how Tezuka is progressing after his injury last year and I have data on the team what will be helpful should they reach far enough to play us," Yanagi said. "But I have next to nothing on Fuji other than the fact that Sadaharu believes it impossible that he's been abused."

"He lied to Niou to gain his trust," Yukimura said. "But why? If Niou is telling the truth then it's not to get information on the team. What else could he possibly want?"

"I don't know, Seiichi," Yanagi sighed. "I suppose it is possible he wants something specific from Niou and this is the easiest way to obtain it. Our team mate may be so desperate for any type of positive emotions at this point that he will blind himself to the dangers involved."

"You noticed it too? That wince when he sat down today."

"It's the same wince Genichiro makes after you've spent the night with him. I'm familiar enough with the mechanics to estimate a 70% chance Fuji did more than bite Niou last night."

Yukimura looked up with tears in his eyes. "What can we do, Renji?"

"We are not nearly as powerless as you seem to believe," Yanagi replied. "We should start doing more as a team away from practice. We can eat out, go bowling, swimming, to movies, eat in the park, play extra tennis games, and even do our homework together. This will not only help Niou, it will bring us all closer and improve our performance in matches."

"I spoke with my parents," Yukimura said, "and explained the situation to them as well. They agreed that Niou could come live here until we're through high school."

Yanagi put his hand on Yukimura's shoulder. "You have wonderful parents, Seiichi, we already knew that," he said. "But I fear Niou will turn you down because he won't understand why you're making the offer now. He'll believe that you just want to monitor his interactions with Fuji."

"I refuse to believe we're too late to help Niou," Yukimura said. He glanced over. "Would you answer that, please, Renji?"

Yanagi picked up Yukimura's cell phone. "Yukimura Seiichi's cell phone. Yes, he is. I see. Yes, I'll tell him immediately. Of course. Thank you for calling."

"What's wrong, Renji?"

"That was the hospital," Yanagi replied. "Niou is in surgery, Seiichi. They're not sure he's going to make it."


	10. Chapter 10

The Rikkai regulars, plus Akaya, gathered at the hospital in response to a call from Yukimura. "Tell us what happened, Yagyuu."

"I was worried when Niou-kun didn't show up at practice so I went to his house," Yagyuu replied pushing his glasses back into place. "And I wanted to apologize for upsetting him this afternoon."

"How did you know he'd be at his house?" Yanagi asked.

"Traditionally his step-father is gone this time of year so I thought it the most likely place to begin," Yagyuu replied. "There was no one home, but the backdoor was unlocked so I let myself in and started looking around. There is nothing in the house to show that Niou lives there no pictures of him or any of his tennis awards are displayed. His siblings each have a wall with their pictures and various accomplishments displayed."

"He's the middle child, isn't he?" Marui asked. "Why would they favor the others over him?"

"We don't know," Yukimura said. "Go on, Yagyuu."

"I found Niou-kun in his bedroom on the floor," Yagyuu said. "At first I wasn't even sure he was still alive there was so much blood. But he moaned when I was calling for an ambulance."

The team fell silent as the doctor walked in. "Yukimura-buchou," he said nervously. It was the same doctor from before. "Niou-kun has some severe injuries but he lived through surgery, which was more than I was expecting. If he makes it through the next twenty four hours then he'll be out of the danger zone."

Yukimura nodded. "Thank you, doctor," he said. "May we see him?"

"As soon as he's in a room."

"May my team stand outside the recovery room, then? I'm concerned his attacker might come back," Yukimura said with a sad smile. "Please?"

"Sure," the doctor said trying not to flinch.

"Thank you," Yukimura said. "Sanada, I want you to make sure no one other than hospital staff goes near Niou until I get back."

Sanada nodded and looked at the doctor. "Could you show us where Niou is, doctor?"

"Where are you going to be, Seiichi?" Yanagi asked softly.

Blue fire burned in Yukimura's eyes. "To get answers to my questions, Renji."  
************************

Yukimura found that there was no one home at Niou's house, but the backdoor was still unlocked so he let himself in. He spent some time going through various family documents and other personal papers before starting to search each of the bedrooms. He ended in Niou's room and, rather than searching it, he started to pack up clothes and anything else he thought Niou might want.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ah, Niou-san," Yukimura smiled turning to look at Niou's   
step-father. "I'm a friend of Masaharu's and am just gathering his things for him."

"How did you get in?"

"I thought about using the window, but see the knife you put there is still in place," Yukimura said. "Is your family home? I'd like to ask you all some questions."

The man lunged forward and froze as if his body just stopped working. Yukimura smiled softly. "I am the Child of God," he said, "you will not be able to touch me. But not only will you answer my questions, you will regret every single time you dared to touch Masaharu." He stepped forward slowly. "And your family will regret never stepping in to stop you."

By the time Yukimura left the house an hour later he had all the answers he wanted, most of Niou's things and a charge in his body that only Sanada would be able to help him with. It always amazed him how much using some of his powers turned him on. He hoped Sanada wouldn't object to finding the nearest bathroom at the hospital.

As for Niou's family they were all curled in balls on the floor muttering about a visit from god. Yukimura had made sure they would never be able to hurt Niou again; they were all driven insane by his questioning. Quite a fitting end, Yukimura thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Niou woke up long before he opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was or why he didn't hurt when he should. The last thing he remembered was his mother's husband finding him at the house and beating him. Niou didn't think he was at home, but didn't hear anything to tell him otherwise.

"I know you're awake, Niou," Yukimura said softly. "You're back at the hospital and quite safe."

"Buchou?"

"That's right," Yukimura said relieved. "The others will be so happy you're awake, Niou, especially Yagyuu. Do you feel up to company?"

"I don't hurt," Niou said. He finally opened his eyes and looked around. It was a similar room to the one he'd been in last time, but with more machines. "How did I get here?"

"Yagyuu found you and called for help," Yukimura said. He stood and moved to the bed, taking Niou's hand in both of his. "This is what you were talking about, isn't it Masaharu? When you told me you might not be at practice for a while. You knew this could happen and didn't tell anyone about it."

Niou sighed. "Because you wouldn't be able to do anything."

"That's where you're wrong," Yukimura said. "It seems that your family has gone crazy, Masaharu, and are now in medical care. My parents have offered to let you move in with us."

"What did you do, Yukimura?"

Yukimura smiled. "I didn't do a thing, Masaharu," he said. "The Child of God, on the other hand, asked them a few questions."

"So you know."

"And I don't care. You're special for who you are," Yukimura said. He hugged Niou carefully, watching for the various tubes and monitors connected to the other boy. "And I don't care who you date, Masaharu, just as long as I know your loyalty belongs to me and Rikkai."

Niou started crying. "I promise, Yukimura."

"Come live with me, Masaharu. Come see what a real family should be like."

"Okay," Niou sniffed.

"I'll get a room ready for you. I want you to focus on getting better so our family will be whole again. We've got a baby in the regulars now and we're all going to have to work with him."

"We do?"

"Kirihara Akaya won his ranking matches. We're going back to win Nationals again this year, Masaharu, but we can't do it without you."  
************************

Niou woke up to fingers running through his hair. "Fuji?"

"Hey, sorry to wake you up, but this was as fast as I could get here," Fuji replied. He leaned over and kissed Niou, tongue teasing its way into Niou's mouth. Niou moaned softly and gripped Fuji's shoulder.

"I'm just glad to see you," Niou whispered when they broke apart.

Fuji kicked his shoes off and climbed in next to Niou carefully. "Nothing could've kept me away," he said. "That bastard got you again, huh?"

"Yeah, I was stupid and thought it would be safe to go home," Niou sighed. He rested his head on Fuji's shoulder. "I had a fight with Yagyuu and wasn't being as careful as I should have been."

"Oh yeah, what was the fight about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Our data expert figured out who you are," Niou said. "And Yagyuu was telling me the team was worried you're just using me to get back at Rikkai."

"I hope you set him straight," Fuji said. "Do they really believe it's impossible to love you for who you are?"

Niou sighed and shifted carefully against Fuji. "I don't remember exactly what I told him, but I went home and was digging in my closet for something when the first blow fell. I woke up here with Yukimura watching over me and the regulars in the waiting room. Something happened to my family so I'll be living with Yukimura now."

Fuji cursed silently to himself. If Yukimura had his way, the loving environment might ruin all his plans and make it impossible to destroy the doubles threat from Rikkai. If Fuji wasn't able to break Niou in time then it would all be for nothing. And he would let Tezuka down. Fortunately he still had an ace up his sleeve. "Yukimura must really be worried about you," he said. "Is that why we had a Rikkai player watching us at practice yesterday afternoon?"

"What?"

"Yanagi, I think his name was," Fuji replied. "He seemed pretty focused on me for some reason. I didn't pay too much attention to him until I heard him say Rikkai. He seemed to be on pretty good terms with Inui; they spent a lot of time talking."

"But Yukimura told me he doesn't care who I date," Niou said with a frown. "So why would he send Yanagi down to Seigaku?"

"I guess it could have been a routine trip," Fuji said.

Niou fell silent, trying to think past the pain medicines. Seigaku would have to win a total of five tournaments to even come close to playing Rikkai on their way to Nationals. Yanagi only spent time watching teams that would challenge Rikkai or cause problems during a tournament, so there was no reason for Yanagi to have been at Seigaku so early on. Unless it was on Yukimura's orders to find out more about Fuji because the captain was still concerned about Fuji's motives for wanting to date Niou.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry; I'm just tired," Niou replied. "So I guess you won't get to see me play any time soon."

Fuji leaned over and kissed him. "I don't care about that, as long as you're safe and recovering," he said. "I'll come and watch your first game no matter what."

"Promise?"

"Yeah," Fuji smiled. "I promise."  
************************

When Niou woke up again it was day time and Yagyuu was in the guest chair reading a text book. "Hey."

"Ah, Niou-kun," Yagyuu said closing the book, "I'm glad to see you awake. The doctor was in earlier to check on you and unhooked some of the machines. How do you feel now?"

"Sore, but it's not bad," Niou said shifting a little. "The pain killers are working. What time is it?"

"Eleven," Yagyuu said. "Niou-kun, Yukimura-kun told me what happened to your family and what he found out. I wish you'd felt you could trust me enough to tell me yourself."

"Does the whole group know?"

"Of course not, though I don't know what he's told Sanada-kun. You know what he did?"

"Just that he went Child of God on my family and they lost their minds," Niou said. "I don't really care, but it does make me wonder exactly what kind of powers buchou has, y'know?" He shifted again. "Why aren't you at school?"

Yagyuu smiled. "Yukimura-kun spoke with my parents this morning and explained how the rules were harming my performance on the tennis court and he thought it would do wonders for me on and off the court if they would rethink and rescind some of the stricter rules." He pushed his glasses back into place. "It seems they agreed with him."

"He's creepy," Niou said with another shift. "So do you know how bad I'm hurt?"

"You have a mild concussion, several broken ribs, a punctured lung, lacerated liver, sprains cuts and bruises with blood loss," Yagyuu said. "You are lucky, Niou-kun, that it was me who found you and knew what to do until the ambulance arrived."

"So why don't I remember what happened?"

"Trauma can do that. Don't try and force yourself."

Niou sighed. "Hey, Yagyuu, did you know that Yanagi went down to Seigaku?"

"I did notice what he was missing from practice, but I was so worried about you that I guess I never really questioned it."

"Fuji told me Yanagi was watching him," Niou said. "And talking with the data expert down there. I'm just trying to figure out why Yanagi would have been there."

"It was probably just a routine trip," Yagyuu replied. "I wouldn't worry about it, Niou-kun, especially was the doctors were worried you would die during surgery and have given us all strict instructions not to upset you."

"I'm tougher than that, Yagyuu."

"Humor them, and enjoy the time away from school," Yagyuu said. He stood and moved to the bed. "Niou-kun, I've been giving your suggestion serious thought and have to agree that it would be a powerful weapon on the court should we perfect it."

Niou grinned. "Of course we can pull it off, Yagyuu," he said. "We'll just have to practice where no one else can see us. It'll be our secret."

"You don't think the team will notice?"

"Buchou will, but he'll keep it a secret."

"Keep what a secret, Niou?"

Niou and Yagyuu looked over at the door, which they hadn't heard open. Yukimura and Sanada were standing there, both in their school uniforms. "Oh, hey buchou," Niou said. "We were just talking about a new move we want to try out once I'm better."

"And why would I need to keep this a secret?" Yukimura asked. "We're a team."

Yagyuu pushed his glasses back in place. "We want to play as each other, Yukimura-kun," he said.

"Each other?" Yukimura perched carefully on the bed and looked at his doubles one pair. "You mean to completely switch places before the game and be the other for however long you can?"

"Yeah," Niou said. "I told you I've been playing right-handed and I can hit a passible laser beam already. If Yagyuu will help me perfect it, then I'll be set."

"You really think you can imitate Yagyuu?" Sanada asked.

"Can I borrow your glasses for a second, Yagyuu?" Niou asked. He took him from the other boy, settled them on his nose and suddenly there was a spiky haired Yagyuu sitting in the bed. "Does this meet with your approval, Sanada-kun?"

Yukimura clapped his hands together and laughed. "Niou, that's perfect," he exclaimed. "Yagyuu, what about you?"

It took a minute or two longer, but Yagyuu finally looked up with a smirk that matched the one Niou usually wore. "Puri," he said, imitating the whistle Niou used on the courts.

"Oh, this is wonderful," Yukimura said. "Niou, once you're home I want the two of you to work with Renji to ensure that the switch is perfect. This will be the perfect ace for us to use at Nationals this year."

Niou handed the glasses back to Yagyuu and sat back with a wince that Yukimura noticed immediately. "You need to rest, Niou, and we need to get back to school. We'll all stop by after practice."

"Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

"Yukimura-kun, why was Yanagi-kun at Seigaku?" Yagyuu asked as the trio walked back to school.

"He was finding out more about Fuji for me," Yukimura replied. "Even though I told Niou I don't care who he dates, I still don't trust Fuji and want to be prepared."

"I see."

"How did you know about it?"

"Niou-kun told me that Fuji-kun told him about it," Yagyuu said. "I suggested to Niou-kun that it was just a routine trip and he shouldn't worry about it."

Yukimura stopped walking. "Yagyuu, did he mention how Fuji told him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have Niou's cell phone and there's no phone in his room," Yukimura said. "So how did Fuji know he was in the hospital?"

"It's possible Niou-kun asked the nurse to call," Yagyuu said.

"I really don't like this," Yukimura sighed as they started walking again. "There are too many lies here and I'm getting worried about Niou."

Yagyuu glanced over. "How so?"

"It's something Renji told me. Niou is so starved for love that he might be blind to any dangers involved in his relationship with Fuji."

Sanada bit back a sigh. He wanted to tell Yukimura not to be so paranoid, but his boyfriend had been right about too much up to that point so he kept quiet. He would do whatever Yukimura asked of him and just watch for now. It would make things easier.  
************************

Yukimura told his parents he wanted to spend the night at the hospital with Niou. As it was a Friday they agreed as long as it was okay with the doctor. Yukimura wasn't worried about that; he had the staff wrapped around his finger and the poor doctor was so scared of him that he knew the only problem would be where to hide to eavesdrop if Fuji happened to show up.

He finally settled in a dark corner where he could see Niou's door - a different one than before as his condition had improved so much - and waited. Yukimura wasn't even really sure why he disliked Fuji so much, having never actually met the other boy before, but just the mention of his name was enough to send chills through Yukimura.

Right around ten, Yukimura caught sight of Fuji walking down the hall and pressed deeper into the shadows. The Seigaku player didn't even look around, just tapped on the door and went in. Yukimura waited a minute and then moved silently to the door to listen.

"How do you feel?" Fuji asked as he slid carefully onto the bed next to Niou.

"They took me off of the stronger pain medication earlier, so I hurt," Niou replied. "But it's nothing worse than I've had to deal with before, so I'll manage."

"You shouldn't have to manage," Fuji said. "Do you want me to talk with someone for you?"

"Nah, it's fine," Niou said. "How was school today?"

"Boring," Fuji said, "and practice was canceled so I didn't even have that to look forward to. The coach is sick."

"You guys actually have a coach?"

"Yeah, Granny Ryuzaki; she's also a math teacher for ninth graders. She seems nice, but she's strict," Fuji said. "What about you guys? You should have a coach or at least an advisor."

Niou shrugged. "We have a teacher that travels with us as a chaperone, but Yukimura-buchou is our coach."

"Weird; so you never have practices canceled?"

"Of course not, but I love tennis, so missing any time on the court kills me," Niou said. "I don't know how long it'll take me to bounce back from these injuries."

"I'm sure Inui and Yanagi would be able to tell you the exact amount of time," Fuji smiled. "And speaking of those two, Yanagi was back down at Seigaku today. He must see us as a serious threat."

Out in the hall Yukimura had to bank down the anger caused by the lie. Yanagi had stayed after practice to research a training program for Niou to get him back on the court as soon as possible. But how did Fuji know that Yanagi hadn't been a part of the group that visited Niou that afternoon? Yukimura made a note to call Yanagi as soon as he could and decided to put an end to the lies Fuji was telling - at least for that night.

He tapped on the door and pushed it opened. "Good evening, Masaharu," Yukimura said with a sweet, innocent smile (one that would normally have sent his regulars running in the opposite direction as fast as possible). "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company. Is this Fuji-kun?"

The two boys on the bed looked over at him. "Oh, hey buchou," Niou said, "yeah, this is Fuji Shuusuke. Fuji, this is my buchou, Yukimura Seiichi."

Fuji turned his head away from Niou and opened his eyes for a moment, the deep blue flashing in anger at the interruption. But the look only lasted a second before the smile was back on his fact. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yukimura-kun," he said.

"Fuji-kun," Yukimura said. "Masaharu, I have good news for you. Renji has started to develop a new training program just for you to help you get back on the courts as soon as possible."

"He is?" Niou asked lighting up.

"Yes; he'll be here tomorrow to talk about it with you," Yukimura smiled. "It won't be easy, but he promises me there's a 97% chance you'll be in perfect form for Nationals if you follow it."

"What about Kanto?" Niou asked.

"We'll see how you feel. Your health is too important to risk, and we have the players to manage while you recover." Yukimura put his hand over Niou's with a smile. "I'm not letting anyone take your place on the regulars or in the tournaments, Masaharu. We'll stand at seven until you're able to rejoin us."

"Forgive me for asking, Yukimura-kun, but are you sure that's wise?" Fuji asked. "You could burn out your players and you won't have any reserves."

"We don't lose," Niou replied before Yukimura could even open his mouth. "Thanks, buchou."

"You're welcome, Masaharu," Yukimura said. "And you're quite right, King Rikkai dai never loses." He smiled at Fuji, noting the sliver of blue flashed at him. "Ever. Now then, Masaharu, I know how lonely you've been, so my parents gave me permission to spend the night with you."

"Really?" Niou asked.

"And I brought some movies I know you've been wanting to see," Yukimura continued ignoring the angry aura from Fuji. "I just need to check on one thing with the doctor and I'll be back."

Fuji was fuming. He couldn't believe how careless he'd been, how much he'd underestimated Yukimura Seiichi. The feminine-looking blue-haired boy was soft and peaceful off the court that Fuji hadn't seen him as a real threat to his plans for Niou. But now a challenge had been thrown directly into Fuji's face, one that he was not planning to back down from any time soon. He would break Niou to pieces that not even Yukimura would be able to put back together. He would set up a loss for Rikkai by Nationals and he wouldn't let Tezuka down. It was time to step up his plans without letting Yukimura know what was going on.

"Hey," he said leaning over for a quick kiss. "I'm going to take off. The first weekend after you're out of here let's go back to the aquarium and have a special day just for you."

"Sounds great," Niou smiled. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah, we've got an early practice to make up for today," Fuji said. "I just didn't get a chance to tell you about it. But I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Okay," Niou said. "I'm glad you're here, Fuji."

Fuji kissed Niou again and then just held him for a moment. "I wouldn't be anywhere else, Niou."

Yukimura came back into the room and started to set up a movie. "I just spoke with your doctor, Masaharu," he said. "It seems they're planning to adjust your pain medications again and are adding some supplements to make up for a slight imbalanced caused by your rather random diet. I'm sure Renji will talk to you about that too."

Niou nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position once he had the bed to himself. Fuji kissed him one last time and looked at Yukimura. "It was nice to meet you, Yukimura-kun," he said. "I hope I'll get a chance to play you this year."

"That would be fun," Yukimura said. "Travel safely, Fuji-kun."

Fuji felt like swearing as he stalked down the hospital hallway. Not only had he underestimated his opponent in the battle, he'd been found out. Yukimura had overheard the lies he was telling Niou and countered every one of them. Fuji's eyes flashed as he vowed to make Niou his that first weekend they would have in Tokyo. And once he claimed Niou's body and mind, he could start to destroy him piece by piece.


	13. Chapter 13

While Niou slept, Yukimura was far from idle. He still wasn’t sure what Fuji was after, what his plans were, but Yukimura was starting to get the feeling that the Seigaku player wanted to cause a rift in the Rikkai team, turn Niou against all of them somehow, and ruin any chance they had at Nationals. He shook his head at the futility of it. There was no crack in his team that would allow for such a break.

He stepped out into the hall so he wouldn’t risk waking Niou and took out his cell phone. “Good evening, Seiichi,” Yanagi said answering on the third ring. “You’ll be happy to hear that I have completed the new training practice regime for Niou along with one for the others so Niou won’t feel singled out.”

“That is wonderful news, Renji, thank you,” Yukimura replied. “The doctor is concerned about his diet, but I have a feeling he’ll be fine once my mother starts feeding him.”

“It’s something we should keep an eye on for a while.”

“I have something else we need to keep an eye on,” Yukimura said. “I’m at the hospital with Niou, Renji, and I found out that Fuji has been lying to him about my motives.”

“How so, Seiichi?”

Yukimura outlined both the conversation he’d overheard and the one he’d had with Niou while Fuji was in the room. “What concerns me the most, aside from Niou believing what he’s told, is that Fuji knew you weren’t a part of the group that visited Niou today.”

“If he does, indeed, have some motive in mind there is at least a 50% chance he is spying on us, Seiichi,” Yanagi said. “All me to send a text to Sadaharu to find out if Fuji is a tensai in school as well as on the court. It’s possible he’s been skipping school to come here and learn what he can about us.”

“Thank you,” Yukimura said. “I’m going to speak with Yagyuu, Marui, and Jackal to see if they would be willing to rotate through staying with Niou so he’s not alone until he’s discharged. The less time Fuji has with him right now, when he’s so hurt and vulnerable, the better.”

“There’s an 89% chance Niou will resent the constant company,” Yanagi said immediately.

“I’ll tell him it’s a team bonding exercise for the doubles players and buchou,” Yukimura said. “I’ll be damned if I let Niou get hurt like this again.”

“Or let anyone hurt Rikkai,” Yanagi added.

“Of course,” Yukimura agreed. “Thank you, again, for all your help, Renji. We’ll show not only Fuji, but Seigaku exactly how strong we are, and how stupid it is to try and mess with us.”  
*****************************

Fuji was livid. Over the next two weeks Niou was in the hospital the boy was never alone. It seemed like his doubles partner was the one around the most, but there were two other boys and Yukimura who rotated through as well. It didn’t even seem to matter what time Fuji showed up, there was always someone there with Niou.

And Niou didn’t seem to mind. Fuji could tell that a lot of the tension that had been in Niou’s body when they first met was gone. It was really obvious that the loss of his family and the almost constant presence of his team was helping to heal the mental and emotional wounds Niou had suffered for fourteen years - and Fuji was losing ground.

He - of course - recognized it for what it was; a direct challenge from Yukimura. The Rikkai buchou would sit and smile serenely at Fuji whenever they met in Niou’s room, allowing the others to talk and spend time together, but Fuji didn’t dare try to lie to Niou again when there was always a chance that Yukimura would be able to hear him and counter it quickly.

So Fuji contented himself with planning for that weekend when he would have Niou all to himself. He would have three days to hook Niou in his web, and if he failed he didn’t know what he would do.

“Do I want to know what you’re thinking about?” Tezuka asked hand running over Fuji’s bare back. The two boys were lying naked and tangled together in Tezuka’s bed.

“Just putting some final touches on my plan to help us take Nationals this year,” Fuji replied with a smile. “Ne, Mitsu, do you really think you can convince everyone that the line-up you drafted should be used?”

“I think so, as long as everyone works hard at practice,” Tezuka replied. “Inui is going to start collecting data for us next week and that, along with whatever crazy plan you have should be enough to get us through Kanto.”

“We’ll be able to surprise everyone,” Fuji said. “The focus is on the seniors and no one seems to think anything of us eighth graders.”

Tezuka propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at his boyfriend. “Do you really have to be gone all weekend?”

“I’m afraid so. I’ll be working on putting my plan into effect.” Fuji reached up and touched Tezuka’s cheek softly. “I’ll be back late Sunday night and see you on Monday.”

“I wish you would tell me more about this plan of yours. Maybe I could help.”

Fuji went quiet. He hadn’t thought of that, but what better way to make Niou prove who owned him than submitting to Tezuka? The idea had merit, if only to break Niou a little more. “Actually, Mitsu, when the time is right you might be able to help me out after all,” Fuji finally said. “But it’ll have to be our secret.”

“Just tell me what you need, Fuji,” Tezuka said leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. If they had to be apart all weekend, he was going to make up for it now.  
***************************

Niou was released from the hospital on Thursday. Yukimura and his mother were waiting to pick him up and take him home. He’d been to Yukimura’s house before and really liked Yukimura’s mother. It wasn’t hard to see where Yukimura got both his looks and sweeter personality from. The sadistic side that appeared on the tennis courts was more of a mystery.

“Thank you for allowing me to come and live with you, Yukimura-san,” Niou said while they were in the car. “I’ll do my best to live up to your expectations.”

“No, Niou-kun,” she said with a smile. “You live up to your expectations and wishes. Don’t ever try to please another, unless it’s Seiichi of course, and you’re on the tennis courts.”

Yukimura smiled. “Even there, there Petenshi does what he wants, ne, Masaharu?”

“Puri,” Niou smiled. “Yukimura-san, what are the rules of the house? I don’t want to cause any problems.”

“Keep your room clean, take your turn with the house chores and stay up on all your schoolwork,” she said. “We eat together every night, so please let us know if you’ll miss or if you want to invite your boyfriend over.”

“You know about Fuji?”

“Seiichi told us, we don’t have a problem with it, and you’ll find Genichiro is a fairly constant presence at the house.”

“Just ask if you’re not sure, Masaharu,” Yukimura said.

“Yes, buchou,” Niou replied. “Yukimura-san, Fuji has invited me to Tokyo for the weekend. Will that be a problem?”

“No, of course not,” she replied. “You deserve to have some fun time with your boyfriend. You’ll be home Sunday?”

“Yes ma’am,” Niou said.

“Then that’s settled,” she smiled. “Come on, Seiichi will show you your new room and you can get settled in before dinner.”  
***********************

Yukimura led the way to the second floor and pushed open the door to the room next to his. “I’ll make sure Genichiro stays quiet when he stays the night,” he commented sitting down at the desk. “I got some things from your old room, but didn’t know if you wanted everything or not. I’ll be happy to go back and get whatever you want or need.”

“Thanks, buchou,” Niou said. “Do your parents really not mind us having boyfriends?”

“They’re very open minded,” Yukimura said. He stood to help Niou unpack. “And they love Genichiro too. You’ll have to invite Fuji over for supper soon so they have a chance to meet him as well.”

“I’ll ask him.” Niou took the trophy Yukimura handed him and smiled. “We’ll get you a friend this year and another next year, ne, buchou?”

Yukimura smiled too. “You’re right, Masaharu,” he said. “We are King Rikkai Dai and we never lose. With those words engraved on our hearts and souls, we will always be strong enough to overcome anything they throw at us.”

Niou laughed and put the trophy on the shelf by his bed, it was one of his most treasured belongings. “Yes sir!”

“You will be back with us before you know it, Masaharu,” Yukimura said. “I promise you that, and you’ll be ten time stronger than you are now. You are the Petenshi, and nothing will stop you."


	14. Chapter 14

Fuji met Niou at the train station Friday morning, pulled him out of sight and proceeded to kiss him senseless. Niou moaned at the sudden onslaught, hands gripping Fuji’s shoulders as his mouth was claimed over and over by a slick, hot tongue. “Fuji,” he gasped as the tormenting mouth moved over his neck and hands slid under his t-shirt.

“Missed you so much,” Fuji replied between kisses and nips. “Missed being able to touch and hold you. Want you so bad, Niou, need to be with you.”

“Not here,” Niou panted.

“You’re right,” Fuji sighed letting his forehead rest against Niou’s. “It’s too risky, especially this close to lunch, but my house is empty. And the aquarium is open late tonight.”

Niou was torn. He really wanted to spend time with Fuji, and he enjoyed the touching and kissing they did, but he was afraid that Fuji would want to go farther than Fuji was ready for. “I guess we could drop my bag off,” he said.

“Let’s do that and see what happens,” Fuji smiled. “Did I mention that my sister is out of town for the weekend visiting friends so we have the house to ourselves.”

“Really?” Niou asked. “What about your brother?”

“He lives in a dorm,” Fuji replied and looked sad for a moment. “He wants to be out of my shadow so badly and doesn’t seem to realize he’s never been there in the first place.”

“What school is he at?”

“Saint Rudolph, which is a team we’ll play at some point as we get closer to Kanto,” Fuji said. “What about you? Have you started that new exercise and training program your data expert created for you?”

“Yeah, least week while I was still in the hospital and the doctors could check everything Yanagi wanted me to do,” Niou said. “They were so impressed that they never assigned me any other physical therapy.”

Fuji laughed. “At least you don’t have to worry about being forced to drink strange things while training,” he said. “This is our bus. Inui, our data player like to concoct drinks made out of who knows what and uses them not only to get us to train faster and harder, but as punishment too. normally I can handle them, but his most recent one even made me sick.”

“He sounds a little insane,” Niou commented.

“I think most of my team is a little insane,” Fuji smiled. “What about you, do you have anyone like that?”

Niou thought about Sanada and his blind loyalty, Yanagi and his data, Marui and his cake, and Yukimura’s powers. He had to smile at how insane Rikkai would seem to anyone who didn’t know the regulars like he did. “Not really,” he said twirling his rat tail. “We’re just a group of boys dedicated to tennis. That might make us insane, but we never hurt each other.”

“Not even Sanada? I saw what he did when he hit you, Niou. And I still don’t think that’s right. You shouldn’t be hurt for doing something you love.”

“It’s done out of love,” Niou said. “We are tennis, Fuji, it’s our blood and our air and, without it, we’re nothing.”

Fuji cracked his eyes open and looked at his boyfriend for a moment. “That sounds like something Yukimura would say, Niou,” he finally said. “I mean, is this really what you want?”

“Of course,” Niou said puzzled. He was starting to think that Fuji didn’t like Yukimura, but wasn’t sure why. The two boys were civil enough whenever they’d met in the hospital, but hadn’t really talked. He’d have to ask Yukimura about it when he got home on Sunday. “The tennis courts are my real home, the only time I feel alive, feel whole, where I can breathe and really be myself.”

Fuji stood and grabbed Niou’s hand. “This is our stop,” he said. “Maybe I can get you to change your mind, Niou.”  
***********************

Niou didn’t get much of a chance to look around Fuji’s house as his boyfriend dragged him directly to the bedroom and, after dropping Niou’s bag in a corner, pinned Niou to the wall and attacked his mouth again. The Petenshi could only wrap his arms around Fuji’s neck and hang on as his mouth was claimed over and over by Fuji’s tongue. Fuji broke the kiss and left Niou gasping for air as he started to lick and nibble on Niou’s soft and sensitive neck. Niou gasped and moaned as he felt his cock starting to harden from the attention to his neck. “Fuji,” he managed to gasp.

“You should be lying down,” Fuji replied. “You rest and let me do all the work, Niou.”

Fuji started to walk them slowly towards his bed where he’d left everything he would need next to his pillow. He pulled off Niou’s t-shirt and slowly ran his fingers along the most recent scars. Niou squirmed away and ended up on the bed panting. He was still tender from not only the most recent beating, but the surgery too. “Sorry,” he managed, “those still kinda hurt.”

“I’m the one who should be apologizing,” Fuji smiled pulling off his own shirt. “You look so healthy that I forgot you were in the hospital for so long. I’ll be more careful, okay?”

Before Niou could reply, Fuji straddled his hips and leaned down for another series of deep probing kisses that left Niou gasping for air when Fuji’s lips trailed down his neck and along his collar bone. Niou cried out when Fuji’s teeth sank into the thin skin over his collar bone and tried to get away.

Fuji slid back up and kissed his boyfriend again as he pulled Niou’s hands up over his head and secured them with one of his school ties.

“Fuji?” Niou asked pulling on the fabric that held his hands in place. “What’s going on?”

“This just makes everything better,” Fuji whispered. “Remember what I told you before, you need to relax and trust me. I can’t do this without hurting you, Niou, and i hate that, but the more you relax, the less pain you’ll have.”

“I really don’t like this,” Niou said. He felt his heart speed up as Fuji shifted around to finish stripping both of them. “Fuji, could you untie me, please?”

“Try it for me,” Fuji murmured as he swiped Niou’s cock with his tongue. “You look so good tied to my bed, I’d love to keep you here all weekend, Niou, showing you exactly how much I love you.”

Niou bit his lip and finally nodded, making Fuji cheer inwardly as he took Niou into his mouth. The first barrier was gone and Fuji knew that he would be able to break down at least two others before the day was over. He hadn’t miscalculated what would happen once he got Niou alone. 

As Fuji sucked on Niou’s growing erection, he snagged the lube and slipped a finger into Niou to start opening him up. Fuji knew that the other boy didn’t like the sensation of anything in his ass even with the pleasure from prostate stimulation, and felt the power it gave him over Niou. He knew he’d not only get to spend as much time as possible in Niou’s body - Tezuka would never let Fuji top when they were together - he would make the other boy wear toys whenever they left the house. Those toys would serve a dual purpose; they would help train Niou to like, maybe even crave the sensation of something in his ass, but Fuji would be able to force him to submit whenever and wherever he wanted. But the end of the weekend, Fuji would either have a sex slave waiting to be broken or Niou would run and Fuji would have failed.

Niou was scared. He didn’t know what was going on, why Fuji wasn’t listening to him, and wanted to squirm away from the pain of two fingers stretching his body open. That had to have been the reason Fuji tied him to the bed to begin with; to make sure he couldn’t get away. He cried out as the third finger pushed into him and arched away, not understanding why his erection wasn’t fading. Was he really sick enough, broken from all the beatings that pain turned him on? Niou felt like trying. He knew that Fuji was the only one who would want him, understand him, love him once the truth came out.

Fuji rolled Niou up onto his side to minimize the strain on his still healing injuries and slipped into place behind him. He made sure his favorite toy was within reach and thrust home, burying himself in his lover’s body in one stroke. Niou screamed and pulled against his bonds, trying to get away from the invasion, the blinding pain that radiated through his body when Fuji entered him for the first time. But strong hands held him in place and wouldn’t let him get away. He finally stilled, panting, with tears streaming down his face.

“You have to relax,” Fuji whispered rubbing Niou’s stomach gently. “I know you know how to relax and escape from pain, Niou. The longer you stay tense the longer it’s going to hurt and I can’t risk moving until you relax or I’ll only hurt you more. Come on, take a deep breath and let it out.”

Niou did the best he could to focus on Fuji’s voice rather than the words telling him that the pain was all his fault. He already knew that he was at fault, that he was the one who was too broken for a normal relationship and didn’t need to keep hearing it.

“That’s it,” Fuji murmured rocking his hips a little, being careful not to pull out at all, just giving a taste of what was to come. “I’ll wait as long as you need me to.”

“Hurts,” Niou whimpered.

“I know,” Fuji replied still moving. “But your body seems to like it.” He moved his hand from Niou’s stomach down to wrap around the leaking erection.

Niou fought off a wave of shame and disgust as Fuji’s hand started stroking him at the same moment he pulled out and thrust forward for the first time. He had just decided to ride out the pain until Fuji was done with him when the head of his boyfriend’s erection nudged his prostate and a small wave of pleasure tried to override the pain.

Fuji knew the minute he’d found the right angle because Niou shivered and his body loosened a little more, making movement easier. He tried to hold the correct angle as often as he could to get the pleasure to take over.

The pressure around his erection finally proved to be too much and Fuji climaxed with a cry. Niou didn’t move as his body was flooded with hot fluid. He really wondered why anyone would find sex enjoyable. “Let’s get you taken care of,” Fuji murmured. he started stroking Niou’s erection again while pressing kisses along his neck and shoulders. “This can happen, but you’ll get more pleasure each time we do it.”

“Fuji,” Niou moaned. He’d meant for it to come out as a protest, that he didn’t want to do anything like this again, but Fuji’s hand twisting on his erection caught him by surprise.

“Come on, Niou,” Fuji murmured with a small nip at his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I can tell you’re getting close.” He reached for the toy with his free hand and shifted back so it slid into Niou’s ass as his cock slid out.

The feel of something hard, cold and thicker than Fuji pushing its way into him shocked Niou into his climax. “What?” he asked as he was rolled onto his back. “It hurts.”

“It’s just something to get you used to being open,” Fuji said as he started to clean Niou up. “I wear it to school and practice sometimes just because I like how it feels. After a bit you’ll forget it’s there unless you sit down or move suddenly.”

“So how long do I have to wear it?” Niou rubbed his wrists and checked for bruises, even though he knew his training weights would hide anything.

“The rest of the day,” Fuji smiled. “But if you like it then you can wear it the rest of the weekend if you want. Go ahead and try to stand up.”

Niou pushed up carefully, wincing as his back protested the movement and pushed slowly to his feet. The stretch wasn’t bad once he was up and he thought he’d be able to live with it. But he definitely needed a pain killer for just general aches and pains from his recent injuries, not to mention his back and ass.

“What do you think?” Fuji asked.

“It’s not too bad,” Niou replied. “I’ve lived with worse. So what now?”

Fuji smiled. “Let’s get dressed and go out for the evening,” he said. “We can get something to eat and go to the aquarium before it closes for the night.”

“You want me to go out in public like this?” Niou asked eyes wide.

“I think it’s hot,” Fuji replied. He pulled Niou in for a kiss. “No one will know but us. It’ll be our secret.”

“I don’t know.”

“For me? It really will help you.”

Niou looked into the suddenly open blue eyes and sighed. “Okay,” he said. “But only if you’re sure no one will know about it.”

“I promise.”


	15. Chapter 15

Tezuka finished his homework faster than he’d been expecting and wasn’t sure what he wanted to do next. The team didn’t have practice that weekend, the coach was sick again, and all his student council duties were caught up. He finally decided to go to the aquarium after dinner. Tezuka recalled Fuji talking about how good the new shark exhibit was and thought it would be fun to see. Admittedly it would be more fun with his boyfriend, but he wasn’t sure when Fuji would be back. He wasn’t sure about a lot of things concerning his tensai boyfriend lately. Tezuka had been surprised when Fuji first mentioned that he had a secret project in the works to help Seigaku win at Nationals that year. But it was both weird and worrying when Fuji refused to give him any of the details, or even hints as to what the plan actually was. Deep down Tezuka knew that meant that Fuji knew he wouldn’t approve of it.

Tezuka paid his admission and stepped into the main area of the aquarium trying to decide which way he wanted to go first when he caught sight of a very familiar tensai holding hands with another boy; one who was vaguely familiar but Tezuka couldn’t come up with a name for. He couldn’t believe Fuji had lied to him, was cheating on him, and was moving before he really thought about it. “Fuji.”

The tensai froze for a second when he heard his boyfriend’s voice. He’d never even thought about running into Tezuka over the weekend while out with Niou. The chance encounter could ruin everything if he wasn’t extremely careful. “Hi Tezuka,” he said with a smile. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Tezuka replied crossing his arms over his chest. “You told me you were going to be gone this weekend.”

“It’s my sister that’s gone this weekend, Tezuka,” Fuji said shaking his head. “Oh, Tezuka, this is Niou Masaharu from Rikkai Dai Fuzoku’s tennis team. Niou, my buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu.”

“Tezuka-buchou,” Niou replied twirling his rat tail.

“Niou-kun,” Tezuka said, eyes not leaving Fuji’s face. “Fuji, I want to talk to you for a moment, please.”

“Go ahead, Fuji,” Niou said. “I wanted to get those candies for Marui. I’ll meet you outside.”

Fuji nodded and kissed Niou on the cheek before rounding on Tezuka with such a fierce blue glare that it shocked the taller boy into silence. The tensai grabbed Tezuka’s arm and led him into the shadow of the stairs where he was sure they wouldn’t be overheard. “You almost ruined everything, Mitsu,” he hissed. “Months of work and careful planning would have been ruined if he hadn’t wanted those stupid shark and fish shaped treats for one of his team.”

“Tell me what is going on, Fuji,” Tezuka ordered crossing his arms over his chest.

“I told you, he’s from Rikkai, our biggest competition for the National Title this year,” Fuji said.

“So you’re seducing the enemy for information?”

Fuji opened his eyes and snickered. “No, Mitsu, I would never do that to you,” he said. “I’m going to destroy Niou. He’s part of their doubles one pair, a major block in the power structure. When I take him out, Rikkai will crumble.”

“Tell me something, Fuji, how well did you study Rikkai before you put this stupid plan of yours into action?” Tezuka asked.

“I watched them in every game after we were knocked out,” Fuji replied. “It’s how I was able to work out that Niou is the weak link in their team. Do you not want to win Nationals this year?”

“Of course I do, more than anything, but I want you to listen to me, Fuji,” Tezuka said. “I don’t know much about Yukimura Seiichi, but Sanada Genichiro will not simply fold if one of his team is injured. There’s a reason some kids have started calling him the stone emperor. He is focused on winning. That’s all he cares about.”

“Sanada cares about what Yukimura cares about, and Yukimura cares about Niou,” Fuji said. “When something bad happened to Niou’s family, Yukimura convinced his parents to let Niou move in with them. This will work, Mitsu, you just have to trust me.”

“What, exactly, are you trying to do?”

“Niou’s been abused his whole life,” Fuji said. “He believes he is worthless and no one wants him. So all I have to do is show him so love and he’ll trust me no matter what. Then, once i have him completely in my power, I’ll be able to destroy him completely.”

“How?”

“So many different ways, but I think slow torture will be the most fun. Do you still want to help? I could force him to submit to you.”

Tezuka frowned and fought not to take a step away from the smiling tensai. “I don’t want to sleep with anyone other than you, Fuji,” he said wondering how true that statement actually was. “Besides, he doesn’t act like there’s anything wrong.”

“That’s because he’s been acting his whole life, he’s an expert at keeping secrets,” Fuji said. “He’s wearing the plug, Mitsu, and I’ve already screwed him three times since we left the house. He’s feeling extremely conflicted right now.”

He wasn’t the only one, Tezuka thought. No matter how much he wanted to win at Nationals, there was no way he could let such debilitating harm happen to someone. The problem was that he didn’t know how to stop it. “Fuji, I’m telling you this plan won’t work,” he said. “And it’s dangerous.”

“Yukimura will be too focused on Niou to care about me,” Fuji said, “and Sanada will be too worried about Yukimura to do anything.” He stared up at his lover. “You won’t tell anyone about this, will you, Mitsu? It’s for the team.”

“Of course not,” Tezuka lied. He was already trying to figure out the best way to warn someone at Rikkai about the danger to one of their own. “I’ll see you Monday.”

“Okay,” Fuji smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try not to get confused. Niou and Yagyuu are switched in this chapter and I used their names interchangeably more than I probably should have.

Over the next few weeks, Yukimura watched as Niou withdrew more and more, vanishing into Tokyo immediately after practice on Friday and returning barely able to walk on Sunday. He knew that Fuji was using Niou’s body for his own pleasures and purposes without a thought to what it was doing to the other boy. The only place Niou showed any sign of life was on the tennis court or while working on the switch with Yagyuu.

It was almost scary how easily and completely the two changed not only places but personalities as well. Yanagi had located a water-proof make-up for Niou to use on his hand so no one outside of Rikkai - except Fuji - would know about the scar and use it to tell the doubles one players apart.

The biggest challenge came a week before the Kanto tournament began. niou and Yagyuu were going to spend an entire school day switched to see if they could fool their teachers and classmates as well. If it worked will they would go through afternoon practice as well before switching back before dinner.

Both Niou and Yagyuu took pride in the fact that they were so good at the switch that they could even fool Yanagi who had been helping them since the beginning. Only Yukimura proved immune, but that was because he said he knew each of his players perfectly, no matter what they looked like. The Platinum pair found it amusing.

The Great Switch Day went even more perfectly that Niou and Yagyuu, or even Yukimura could have hoped. He stood and watched practice go equally as well, if not more so. Not even Yanagi seemed to realize they were switched.

When Yukimura spotted Fuji off to one side of the court he got a wicked idea. He knew Niou wouldn’t have told his boyfriend about their secret and thought this would be the ultimate test for the switch. “Niou,” he called, “Yagyuu, come here for a moment.”

Niou caught the ball they were hitting and the pair walked over to their captain. “What’s up, buchou?” Niou asked.

“Yagyuu, could you go check on Akaya, please?” Yukimura asked. “Sanada caught him goofing off and smacked him. I think he ran towards the arcade.”

“Of course, Yukimura-kun,” Yagyuu (Niou) replied pushing his glasses back into place. “Would you like me to bring him over to your house once I find him?”

“Please,” Yukimura smiled. “And you can take care of everything else too. Thank you, I know how important practice is to you.”

“Kirihara-kun is important too,” Yagyuu said. “I’ll see you both later.”

“Puri,” Niou smirked twirling his rat tail. “What do you need me to do, buchou?”

Yukimura smiled sweetly. “I’m sorry to ask this of you, Hiroshi,” he whispered. “But Fuji is watching us. Do you think you can fool him?”

“It’s risky,” Niou (Yagyuu) said. “If he’s not fooled then he could tell his team and ruin everything.”

“Then you’ll just have to not get caught,” Yukimura said. “I’ll be home soon, come by so we can switch you guys back.”

Niou smirked and took a deep breath. “Here goes everything then.”

Yagyuu and Niou had talked enough about Fuji - what Niou called him and how they acted in public - in case they ran into him switched that Yagyuu could act convincingly that he wasn’t nervous about that. He knew he could fool Fuji up to the point that the other boy touched him. “Fuji,” he smiled. “I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”

“This time it’s the coach’s granddaughter that’s sick,” Fuji smiled. “So I thought I’d come and surprise you. Is practice almost over?”

“I’d have to check with Yukimura, but yeah, I think so,” Niou said. 

“I can wait,” Fuji smiled. He opened his eyes and scanned - what he thought was - his boyfriend’s body. “Are you wearing it today?”

Wearing what? Yagyuu thought. Niou had never mentioned wearing anything special, or anything Fuji had given him. He decided to gamble that it was a piece of jewelry even though he hadn’t noticed Niou with anything new. “No, it’s too dangerous during practice,” he said.

Fuji’s eyes flashed and Yagyuu had to work hard not to step back in shock at the flash of anger he saw in the blue depths. “I told you to wear it every day, Niou,” he hissed. “Now I’ll have to punish you again.”

Punish? Yagyuu started thinking fast. “Yukimura is going to Sanada’s this afternoon and his parents aren’t home,” he said twirling the white rat tail of the wig he was wearing. “Do you want to go there?”

“You’re sure we won’t be interrupted?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t offer otherwise,” Niou said. “Let me get my bag and I’ll be right back.”

“Five minutes or I’ll double your punishment,” Fuji said.

Yagyuu jogged to the clubhouse, relieved to find Yukimura already there and alone. he quickly related the conversation to his captain while he changed into Niou’s street clothes. “Can you get home first, buchou?”

“I’ll have Genichiro and Renji finish up here,” Yukimura nodded. “Here’s a key to the house and you know where Niou’s room is. I’ll be waiting and then we’ll see what Fuji has to say.”

Yukimura felt like crying as he quickly gave orders to his best friends and took off at a job along his secret route to his house. He couldn’t believe that Fuji was physically abusive. Even if it was a consensual relationship Yukimura considered it coerced because of Niou’s mental state. He should never have agreed to let Niou date Fuji.

His phone ran as he was opening the back garden gate. “Hello?”

“Is this Yukimura Seiichi-kun?”

“Yes.”

“Yukimura-kun, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu from Seigaku. We’ve played a few matches against each other.”

“I remember you, Tezuka-kun,” Yukimura said. “What can I do for you?”

Tezuka sighed. “It’s about one of your players,” he said. “You need to keep Niou-kun as far away from Fuji as possible.”

“Why? I’m under the impression that they’re dating.”

“It’s all a plot to hurt Niou-kun,” Tezuka said. “Fuji is going to do something to him that will destroy him. I don’t know what, exactly, but I know Fuji and I know it will be bad. I’ve been trying to figure it out for weeks before calling you so I’d have more information, but I haven’t been able to get Fuji to tell me anything. But when I saw him leave school early today, I knew I had to call you.”

“Let me see if I understand this,” Yukimura said softly. “You’ve known about this plot against one of my players for weeks and said nothing to anyone because you wanted to find out more information. And while you were goofing around, one of my players has been harmed daily. You do realize I will hold you equally responsible if I cannot stop Fuji in time.”

“I hold myself responsible, Yukimura-kun,” Tezuka said. “There is no excuse for my delay other than part of me still loves Fuji.”

Yukimura had to pause for a deep breath as the meaning behind the words sank in. “Seigaku will pay,” he hissed. “This warning does not even begin to pay your debt.” He closed his phone and slipped into the house, ears straining for voices. Yukimura could just hear Yagyuu on the second floor and realized the door to Niou’s room must have been left open. He made his way silently up the stairs and into Niou’s room, just in time to literally catch Fuji before he could hit Yagyuu.

“Hello, Fuji,” he said softly.

“Yukimura!” Fuji exclaimed. “What are you doing here? Niou said you weren’t coming home today.”

“Plans can change,” Yukimura smiled. “I think it’s time you and I had a talk, Fuji, about your plans for Niou.”

Fuji rounded on who he thought was Niou and slapped him hard enough to knock him back onto the bed. “You lied to me!” he hissed. “You tricked me after everything I’ve done for you. This is how you repay me.”

“Puri,” Yagyuu smirked twirling his white rat tail.

“He’s the Petenshi,” Yukimura said. He closed his eyes for a moment and then stepped forward radiating anger and power. “You are mine now, Fuji; you will answer my question and, if you are very lucky, I’ll let you live.”

Fuji made the mistake of stepping forward into the ring of Yukimura’s powers and, for him, everything went black.  
*************************

Yagyuu watched in awe as Yukimura worked his powers on Fuji and, once the other boy was unconscious, stood. “What do you want me to do now, Yukimura-kun?”

“Help me get him secure,” Yukimura said. “My parents let me build a small sound-proof room in the basement that only Genichiro knows about.”

“You have wonderful, if unusual parents,” Yagyuu commented. He dug a couple of ties out of a drawer and handed one to Yukimura.

“It was as much for them as me,” Yukimura said. “They were a little tired of hearing what Genichiro and I were doing at night.” He checked the knot and stood. “I’d kill him right here if not for the fact that I want answers.”

“Do you really think he’ll give them to you?” Yagyuu took Fuji’s feet and the pair started to move slowly through the house towards the basement.

“He will and he’ll regret the day he ever decided ti mess with Rikkai,” Yukimura said. “Niou, I want you to wait for Yagyuu and Akaya. Get him cleaned up and call me. I don’t want anyone near this room.”

“Do you want me to call any of the others?” Yagyuu asked.

Yukimura unlocked the cuffs hanging on the wall and started to secure Fuji. “Please. I’ll need Genichiro and Renji’s help, and jackal and Marui can take care of Akaya. Go on, now, before Yagyuu gets here Masaharu. And make sure that Sanada is the one to come get me.”


	17. Chapter 17

It was almost too easy to find Akaya. He wasn’t in the arcade as predicted, but the ice cream shop staring at a large hot fudge sundae. Niou sighed softly and went over to the table. “Kirihara-kun, it might be better to eat that rather than stare at it while it melts. If nothing else, Marui-kun would be horrified it if went to waste.”

“What are you doing here, Yagyuu-sempai?” Akaya asked.

“Because Yukimura-kun asked me to find you,” Niou replied sliding carefully onto the seat across from the younger boy. “He’s worried about you.”

“He doesn’t care about me, no one on the team does.”

“That’s not true, Kirihara-kun,” Niou said. He really felt out of his depth and wasn’t sure exactly what he should do next. He was too broken to be the comforter to anyone, Fuji had told him that enough. “Yukimura-kun cares for all of us on and off the courts, even if he doesn’t always show it while we are at practice.”

“Then why did he let Sanada fukubuchou slap me today?”

“Sanada-kun slaps everyone,” Niou said pushing the glasses he was still wearing back into place. “Sometimes without thinking about it. I know for a fact that Yukimura-kun has talked with him about it, but you’ll have to do your part as well, Kirihara-kun.”

“Like what?”

“Show Sanada-kun that being slapped doesn’t bother you,” Niou said. “And stop running away in the middle of practice. If you’re going to wear a regular’s jacket then you need to set an example for everyone else in the club.”

“I try, but it’s so hard.”

“That’s why we win, Kirihara-kun, because we train harder than anyone else,” Niou said. “Because we refuse to give up and sulk in the arcade or ice cream parlour. If you find it too hard, then you can always leave.”

“No way,” Akaya exclaimed. “I’m going to beat the Three Demons and become the number one player in Rikkai.”

“Then eat your ice cream and come with me,” Niou said. “Yukimura-kun asked me to bring you to his house so you could talk.”

“Okay, Yagyuu-sempai,” Akaya said with a smile.  
*************************

It was strange to rin the bell for what he’d quickly come to consider home, but Niou had to stay in character as Yagyuu until they’d switched back. And he knew that, even if he was expected, the Gentleman would never just walk into one of his team mate’s homes.

They were both surprised when Yanagi answered the door. “Good, you found him, Yagyuu,” he said stepping back. “Seiichi has been especially worried. I believe niou is waiting for you in his room, Yagyuu. Akaya, come with me, Seiichi is in the living room.”

“Thank you, Yanagi-kun,” Niou said. He nodded to them both and went up towards the second floor, really looking forward to being himself again.

“Oi,” Yagyuu said from the bed, “I’m glad you’re finally here. Ready?”

“It’s tiring to be you.” Niou pulled off the brown wig and handed the glasses back to Yagyuu. He stretched and settled back into his normal slouch. “I don’t know how you can be so stiff off the court and so fluid on it.”

Yagyuu smirked and dropped his wig and hairnet next to Niou’s on the desk. “Practice, Niou-kun.”

Niou stepped closer to his partner and paused. “Hey, Yagyuu, where did you get that bruise?” He moved even closer. “Why do you smell like Fuji?”

“Sit down, Niou-kun,” Yagyuu said. He pushed his partner onto the bed and noticed the wince. “Are you all right, Niou-kun?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Niou said. “What’s going on?”

“Fuji-kun showed up not long after you left to search for Kirihara-kun and Yukimura-kun thought it would be fun to see if I could fool Fuji-kun,” Yagyuu said. “Fuji-kun asked me if I was wearing something and got mad at me when I said no.”

Niou leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. “I didn’t want you to find out,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry, Yagyuu, I should have warned you.”

Yagyuu sat down next to Niou and gently moved the Petenshi’s hands away from his face. “Niou-kun, I don’t care if he hit me today,” he said. “But I’m worried about you. Has this happened before? Does Fuji hit you?”

“Only when I’ve done something wrong,” Niou replied. “But it’s what I deserve, you know that.”

“No, I don’t, Niou-kun, because no one deserves to be hit for any reason,” Yagyuu said. “Especially something as stupid as not wearing a piece of jewelry.”

“What?”

“Isn’t that what he meant today? When he asked me if I was wearing it?”

“No,” Niou whispered. “No, and don’t ask me to tell you. I can’t.”

“Can you tell me?” a soft voice asked from the door. “Yagyuu, give us a minute, please.”

Niou curled up in a ball on the bed with his back to everyone. Yukimura crossed to the bed and was about to sit down when he noticed something odd. It took him a moment to realize exactly what he was seeing. “Oh, Masaharu,” he whispered sinking onto the bed. “What’s happening to you?”

Niou started trembling as Yukimura pulled him into a hug. “I don’t want anyone to know,” he whispered. “Not even Yagyuu. It’s too embarassing.”

“I won’t tell anyone, you know I’ll keep your secrets, Masaharu,” yukimura said. He started to pet the still untied hair. “But will you tell me why? Why are you taking such a risk wearing such a thing?”

“Risk?” Niou asked.

“Think what would happen if you fell during practice with that thing inside you,” Yukimura said. “And I say thing only because I don’t know what kind of toy you’re wearing right now.”

“I don’t know what it’s called,” Niou admitted. “Fuji pushed it into me after he took me fore the first time and told me it was to get me used to something in my ass. I hated it at first because it hurt so bad, but now I feel strange if I don’t have it in because he makes me wear it so much.”

Yukimura had to take several deep breaths to keep from storming down into the basement and killing Fuji on the spot. He hated that he ask the next to questions, but he needed to know. “Masaharu, have you ever climaxed during sex with Fuji while he was in you?”

“No, he says it’s because I’m broken,” Niou said turning to hide his face in the pillow.

“You’re not broken, Masaharu,” Yukimura said. He rolled Niou carefully onto his back and propped up on his elbow so he could look down at the other boy. “It just means your partner is too caught up in his own pleasure to worry about yours. And it’s very possible the constant stimulation from the toy has an effect as well.”

“But what else can I do?” Niou asked. “Fuji is the only one who will love me. I’m broken, buchou.”

“Shhh, no you’re not,” Yukimura said. “No you’re not, and I know another boy who loves you, Masaharu. he’d be with you in a second in you’d only give him the chance. Now, will you tell me about your first time? Please, Masaharu; I need to know so I can help you.”

There was a faint yell from below and Niou jerked up. “That’s Fuji,” he said. “Is he here? Where is he?”

“You can’t see him right now, he’s tied up with something else,” Yukimura replied. “Masaharu, I was going to tell you this later, but I got a phone call from Tezuka at Seigaku today with a warning. Fuji wants to hurt you badly and Tezuka said to keep you apart.”

“Fuji isn’t going to hurt me,” Niou said standing up and starting towards the door. “He loves me.”

“Niou, stop,” Yukimura ordered, but the Petenshi ducked out of the room before the other boy could act.

Niou followed the cries to the basement and a door he’d never seen before. Without thinking about it, he pulled it open and ducked into the room. “Fuji!” His boyfriend was chained to the wall and had obviously been struggling for a while. “What’s going on?”

Fuji’s furious eyes turned on Niou. He quickly took in the lack of a mark from his slap and frowned. “What is going on with you today, Niou? You disobey me, trick me into Yukimura’s web and abandon me,” he said. “And you don’t have a mark on you.”

“Make-up,” Niou said softly, moving forward to hug Fuji. “My team is upstairs and I don’t want them to know what’s going on. It’s the same stuff I use to hide my scars and the marks you give me. I’ve been careful, Fuji, so no one would find out.”

“Find out what, how broken and pathetic you are?” Fuji asked. “How you can’t even get hard unless you’re hurt physically? You know exactly how sick you are, Niou.”

“Fuji, I don’t understand,” Niou said stepping back. “I thought you love me. Why are you saying things like this?”

Yukimura burst into the room with Sanada and lunged for Fuji while Sanada grabbed Niou and pulled him out of the room. “Don’t listen to him, Masaharu,” Yukimura yelled. “Fuji is just going to hurt you more.”

“Of course I am,” Fuji laughed. “And you let him walk directly into it, Yukimura. Even after everything you’ve done, I win.”

“Genichiro,” Yukimura snapped.

“I never loved you, Niou,” Fuji called as Sanada dragged the other boy from the room. “I’ve been using you since that first night, just like all your friends tried to warn you. Every single thing I did was to lure you in closer to me and away from your team so I could destroy you.”

Fuji’s voice cut off, but Niou froze in the hall, pulling Sanada down with the sudden dead weight. he didn’t want to believe what he was hearing, but he knew it was true. He’d gone from one problem to another. He was pathetic and now Fuji didn’t want him. What was left? Was there anything left to live for?

Yukimura joined his friends in the hall. He’d used his powers to keep Fuji quiet long enough to gag him more firmly, but one look at Niou was enough to know that they were too late. The Petenshi had shut down completely. Niou was catatonic, completely broken, and Yukimura didn’t know if they’d ever be able to fix him again.


	18. Chapter 18

Yukimura took Niou back up to his room and settled him on the bed, carefully removing the plug from Niou’s body and spreading a soothing gel onto the damaged tissue. “Yagyuu?”

“I had to know, Yukimura-kun,” Yagyuu replied sitting on the bed next to Niou. “What is that?”

“An anal plug,” Yukimura said. “They’re designed to keep the anal muscles stretched open for easy penetration. But they can also be used for punishment, which is what I think happened here. Fuji has been raping Niou regularly and using this to help him out.”

“And Niou was too ashamed to tell anyone.”

“Exactly.” Yukimura tucked Niou under the covers and stood. “This is all my fault, Yagyuu. Stay with Niou and talk with him. I know he can still hear us and maybe hearing your voice will help wake him up.”

“Where will you be, Yukimura-kun?”

“Talking with Fuji,” Yukimura replied. “It’s time for some answers.”  
**********************

Yukimura stopped in the living room to talk with Akaya for a few more minutes, mostly to reassure the baby of the team that he was an important part of their family and they did love him, before sending him off with Marui and Jackal.

“Seiichi?” Yanagi asked.

“Call your friend Inui and tell him to bring Tezuka here to retrieve what’s left of their tensai,” Yukimura replied.

“I’ll have to meet them at the train station,” Yanagi said not questioning his captain. He’d seen Niou when Yukimura had led him out of the basement.

“We’ll manage,” Yukimura said. “Yagyuu will stay with Masaharu as long as he has to, and Genichiro will be helping me.”

“Be careful,” Yanagi cautioned.

“The only marks will be on his wrists,” Yukimura said. “Thank you, Renji.”

“Of course.”

Sanada was waiting at the top of the stairs. “How did Niou get away from you?” he asked.

“It would seem the Petenshi is immune to my powers,” Yukimura replied. “I couldn’t stop him in time.”

The taller boy wrapped his boyfriend in a hug. “You’re doing everything you can, Seiichi,” he whispered. “And I know Niou will recover from this. He’s stronger than any of us know, and we will all help him learn what love is.”

“Genichiro,” Yukimura whispered. He knew he would always be able to depend on his vice-captain; his love.”

“Let’s get this taken care of so we can get our team put back together.”

“Are you sure you want to witness this? I’m not going to hold back. I’m going to let myself go further than I ever have before,” Yukimura said. “I might not be able to come back.”

“I’ll bring you back,” Sanada said. “You won’t let yourself be lost, Seiichi, because not only does Niou need you, Rikkai needs you.” He lowered his head and kissed Yukimura softly. “I need you.”

Yukimura let himself rest against Sanada for a long moment, just listening to the strong and steady heartbeat before he stepped back. “Let’s get this over with,” he said. “And then, Genichiro, we will make all of Seigaku pay for what’s been done to Niou.”  
**********************

Yagyuu wasn’t sure exactly what to do. He found Niou’s favorite CD and put it on to play softly and went to get a couple of warm, damp towels. He knew that Niou liked to be clean more than anything else and thought that a caring touch was as important as talking.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to do more to help you, Niou-kun,” Yagyuu said as he started the slow sponge bath. “The theater industry suffered a great loss when you chose to play tennis. You are such a remarkable and convincing actor that even I, the one learning to be you, couldn’t see that anything was wrong. I understand why you hid everything, and have to stress that none of this is your fault.” He wiped off Niou’s neck and moved the blanket to start on his chest and arms. “You are the victim, Niou-kun, not the one at fault. You didn’t, don’t, deserve a single thing that has happened to you, and I’m afraid I can’t understand why you blame yourself like you do. When you wake up, I want you to explain all of this to me.”

Yagyuu put down the cloth and grabbed the make-up remover Niou used and started to gently clean off his hand. “Yukimura-kun was telling you the truth, Niou-kun. There is a boy who loves you deeply, knows everything you’ve shown the world, can even become you. I need you to come back to me, Niou-kun. I never realized when you all tricked me into joining the tennis team how important you would be for me. You are my other half, Niou-kun, and I don’t think I can live without you.”

He accidently went too far on Niou’s wrist and frowned when he realized there was a deep purple bruise under make-up on Niou’s wrist. Yagyuu gently and carefully started on Niou’s left wrist and then moved up his arm, eyes widening as more bruises and cuts and scars were revealed. “Niou-kun,” he whispered. “What did he do to you?”

Yagyuu kept working with the make-up remover, the other arm, chest, neck, face, back, legs, feet, ass and groin. There was hardly any unmarked skin and some of the injuries, including what looked like a series of bite marks on both collar bones were infected.

“Niou-kun, no one deserves anything like this,” Yagyuu said. “I’m going to get some more towels, water and the first aid kit and I’ll get you cleaned up.” He leaned up and kissed Niou’s forehead softly. “I promise I won’t leave you again until you’ve healed. Listen to the CD and I’ll be right back. I love you.”


	19. Chapter 19

When Sanada and Yukimura entered the soundproof hideaway they found that Fuji had managed to cut up his wrists struggling against the cuffs and was breathing heavily, but the gag Yukimura had secured was still in place. “Now then, Fuji-kun,” Yukimura said sweetly shutting the door behind them. “I got a phone call today warning me that you were plotting against my doubles one ace. I wasn’t able to stop you, but you are going to pay for what you’ve done.” He smiled and stepped forward, arms crossed over his chest. “In fact, I think we’ll make the whole Seigaku team pay for what you’ve done.”

Sanada, who knew the boundaries of his boyfriend’s talents stood against the far wall, arms cross over his chest, frowning. No one hurt Rikkai and got away with it, not while he was fukubuchou. He really wanted to save Yukimura the pain of having to, not to mince words, torture Fuji, but he knew it was the only way his boyfriend would feel like he was doing something to help Niou. Had to do it so he wouldn’t feel like such a failure.

“What an expression, Fuji,” Yukimura continued. “You brought this on yourself when you decided to mess with Rikkai. Did you really think our team was so weak? You’re pathetic, a failure, and I’m going to make sure you always remember that, no matter what you do from this day forward.”

Yukimura started to radiate power again, much like he had in Niou’s bedroom and watched his victim carefully. “Losing your vision won’t bother you, will it, Fuji? You always have your eyes closed, hiding behind a mask. You live in darkness, hide your heart in the darkness. But what about when I take away your other senses? What will you do then?”

“You’ll never break me,” Fuji muttered through the gag.

“Why don’t we remove that,” Yukimura smiled. “I want to be able to hear you scream in agony, Fuji.”

Fuji flinched away when Yukimura’s hand touched his face, making the buchou laugh. Sanada shifted his weight a little, glad that the Seigaku player couldn’t see how turned on he was getting. There was just something otherworldly about Yukimura when he used his powers.

“I’m not going to torture you physically, Fuji,” Yukimura purred in the tensai’s ear. “I wouldn’t want to make Tezuka mad when he comes to get you. I want his plaything to be as pretty as ever.”

“I’m not his plaything,” Fuji spat.

“Oh, really? Do you really think he’ll love you after this?” Yukimura asked. He slid his fingers over Fuji’s cheek and then captured his chin, holding his head in place. “Who do you think called to warn me about your plan, Fuji? It wasn’t Niou who betrayed you and led you into my trap, it was your own boyfriend. You let your anger get the best of you.”

Fuji twisted away. “Mitsu would never do that,” he said. “He loves me."

“Does he?”

“He knows this was all for him, for Seigaku, so we could win Nationals.”

“Did you hear that, Sanada?” Yukimura asked letting go of Fuji. “This child decided to try and eliminate Rikkai Dai from the Nationals. What do you think about that? What should we do to Seigaku?”

“Destroy them,” Sanada replied.

“That’s right,” Yukimura smiled. “And now I know your two biggest fears, Fuji. I’m going to let you see for a minute and then you’ll find out exactly how formidable an opponent Rikkai Dai is.”

He paused at a knock on the door. Sanada skirted the aura around his boyfriend and opened it. “What’s wrong, Yagyuu?”

“Forgive the intrusion,” Yagyuu said. “But there is something Yukimura-kun needs to see immediately.”

“What is it, Yagyuu?” Yukimura asked.

“He must have found my ownership marks,” Fuji laughed.

Yagyuu slipped into the room and stopped in front of the boy chained to the wall. “I usually do not approve of violence,” he said, “but this time I feel justified.” Before anyone could stop he, he kicked Fuji where it would hurt the most.

“You really shouldn’t kick people in the knee,” Yukimura sighed. “Sanada, stay here, please. I’ll be right back. Oh, yes, Fuji; I don’t have to be in the room for this part.” He caught Fuji’s chin again and stared into the open blue eyes for a long moment.

“What’s he doing?” Yagyuu asked softly.

“I don’t know,” Sanada replied as Fuji started to whimper and squirm. “But it must be similar to what happened before.”

“But he will stay sane,” Yukimura said as he turned away. “Because I still have a use for him and I didn’t for Masaharu’s family. Yagyuu, what did you want me to see?”

Yagyuu pushed his glasses back into place, obviously unnerved by what he’d just seen. “It’s Niou,” he said. “And we need a first aid kit too.”  
***********************

Yanagi was leaning on a pillar with his eyes closed as always, running through numbers trying to calculate how long it would take Niou to recover completely, for Yukimura to forgive himself, and their team to be whole again. And he didn’t like the answers he was getting. There had to be something he could do to help. He just wasn’t sure what it was.

“Over here, Sadaharu,” he said not even looking around. “Tezuka-buchou.”

“Yanagi-kun,” Tezuka said folding his arms over his chest. “I really don’t like the tone of the message Inui relayed to me.”

“There was no threat implied, Tezuka-buchou,” Yanagi replied easily. “And please believe me that Yukimura Seiichi is not prone to exaggeration. He says only what he means.”

“The remains of my tensai, Yanagi-kun. It sounds to me like I should be worried about Fuji.”

It was obvious that Tezuka was trying to be intimidating, but Yanagi was best friends with Sanada. Tezuka could take lessons. “I have no doubt that you will find Fuji unharmed physically,” he said. “This way, please. I can see you won’t be happy until you can see Fuji for yourself.”

“Renji, what happened?” Inui asked as he fell into step next to the other data master. 

“Do you want to tell him, Tezuka, or should I?” Yanagi asked. “Let him know how badly you failed and how much harm you let happen.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tezuka replied stiffly.

Yanagi cracked his eyes open and glanced at Tezuka. He couldn’t tell if it was pride or shame that was causing him to stay silent on his part in the whole affair, but decided to let the matter drop until Yukimura had a chance to talk with them. “Your team’s tensai, Sadaharu, has overstepped every moral, ethical and human barrier in a pathetic yet ultimately temporarily successful attempt to defeat Rikkai at Nationals.”

“How?”

“He seduced and abused an already hurt and suffering boy and ultimately broke him.”

Inui’s steps faltered and he turned to look at Tezuka. “Did you know about this plot, Tezuka?” he asked. “Is that why you were asking me all those questions about Fuji?”

“He knew, because Fuji is his boyfriend,” Yanagi said still walking. “And Tezuka showed where his loyalty lays quite well. Ah, good, it appears Seiichi is expecting us.”

“Thank you, Renji,” Yukimura said. “You and Inui-kun can wait in the living room. please feel free to make whatever you may want to eat or drink.”

“Where’s Fuji?” Tezuka asked stepping forward.

Yukimura’s blue eyes turned on Tezuka, causing the taller boy to falter back a step. “He is downstairs reflecting on what he’s done,” he finally said. “Before you retrieve him, Tezuka, you need to see something.”

“Yanagi said something about Niou being broken,” Tezuka said as he followed Yukimura back up the stairs.

“Broken?” Yukimura said softly. “No, Tezuka, Niou is not broken. I wish that he was because then I would have some hope of repairing him.” He tapped on a door and pushed it open.

Tezuka froze when he caught sight of the platinum-haired figure on the bed. His sea-green eyes were open and staring at the ceiling, but it was obvious that he didn’t see anything he was looking at. His skin was marred by so many various marks that Tezuka couldn’t even tell what caused a number of them, but bandages also dotted his form, and some wounds were still being tended to.

“Yagyuu?” Yukimura said softly.

“He’s twitched a couple of times, Yukimura-kun, which means he is still reacting to pain, but he won’t react to anything else. I’m not sure what else I can do.”

“You have the best chance of us all, Yagyuu,” Yukimura said. “Will you tell Tezuka what you have found?” 

Yagyuu stood and leveled a look at Tezuka that, even without being able to see his eyes, Tezuka knew was full of hate. “The only part of Niou-kun’s body that is unmarked, Tezuka, is his face,” he said icily. “Do you understand what that means?”

“I believe he does,” Yukimura said. “But he also seems remarkably reluctant to admit to his fault in these events.”

“I hold all of Seigaku responsible,” Yagyuu said turning back to Niou. “And anyone who dares come near me or Niou unless it is on a tennis court will regret it deeply.”

“We will make Seigaku pay,” Yukimura said sweetly, but Tezuka could hear the venom under the sugar in the tone.

“I want to see Fuji now,” Tezuka said.

“Of course you do,” Yukimura agreed. “Don’t be so worried, Tezuka. I didn’t do anything to that pretty face of his. But he might not recognzie you for a while.”

Tezuka grabbed Yukimura’s shoulder and spun him around, almost making him fall down the stairs. “What did you do to him, Yukimura?”

Yukimura smiled up at Tezuka. “Take your hand off me now, Tezuka, unless you want to suffer the same fate as your boyfriend.”

“Do it now,” Sanada commanded from the door to the basement stairs.

“Thank you, Sanada,” Yukimura said, eyes not leaving Tezuka’s face. “Now we can go down and see Fuji. He must be awake.”

“He is,” Sanada confirmed.

“Wonderful; this way, Tezuka.”

“What’s down here?” Tezuka asked as he followed Sanada down the stairs, Yukimura behind him.

“A fun room,” Yukimura said. “Although we might have a different definition of fun, Tezuka. This way."


End file.
